Life is Hard
by Tommygrl1997
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are all sisters. Their mother just died. Their father is abusive. Alice and Rosalie are adopted. What happens when they meet 3 boys that might change their future? Co-Authored by LadyVerRose.
1. Preface

**Hey guys. I'm writing a new story. This is not my first story. This is not my first twilight story either.**

******************************************************************

**Life is Hard:**

**Summary:**

**Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are all sisters. Their mother just died. Their father is abusive and just doesn't give a care about them. Alice and Rosalie are adopted. What happens when they meet 3 boys that might change their future? **

Preface:

Bella's POV:

I'm Isabella Swan. But people call me Bella. I am the plain one out of my sisters. I have plain brown hair. Big brown eyes. And a slender body. That isn't too attractive.

I don't have a mother and my father is abusive and couldn't care less about me and my sisters. He hated us. He wanted us dead, but he didn't want to do the job himself.

Painful Like, right?

Life is Hard, though. And we can't do anything about it.

Rose's POV:

My name is Rosalie Hale. But I'm known as Rose to my loved ones, which are Alice and Bella. I'm adopted, so I'm actually Rosalie Swan. I'm beautiful on the outside. I have blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and I have curves, models would kill for. I would trade my looks in for a normal life with my sisters.

Bella&Alice are beautiful. Bella doesn't know it though.

Like I said, my outside is beautiful, and you would be jealous. But if you heard all the shit I have been through, you would be so lucky. I have a dead mother and a poor excuse for a father.

Life is Hard, but what can I do?

Alice's POV:

My name is Mary Alice Brandon. But you can only call me Alice. Well, I'm technically known as Alice Swan. Yes, I'm adopted. My mom is freaking dead and my dad is a bitch for abusing me and my sisters. Yup, I said sisters. I'm related to Bella and Rosalie.

I am super short, with pixie like features. That happens to be "beautiful" these days. But I just don't really see gorgeous. I see pretty, but that's only what I see. Maybe I would see different if my dick head of a father didn't insult me constantly.

My life is hard, but I can't change it.


	2. Every loss means another gain

**Hey guys. Updating!:)**

**And Bella, Rose, and Alice are from Louisiana. Louisiana seems like state NO ONE talks about, so why not in Baton Rouge, Louisiana.**

**I got many updates for this story.**

**First Reviewer: Pokadot Queen95**

**First Story Alert: Pokadot Queen95**

**First Favorite Story: darklust34ForEdwardCullen**

**I got 3 reviews, 5 story alerts, and 1 favorite story!**

******************************************************************

**Bella's POV:**

"No, Charlie! Don't hit me!" I said screaming. Alice and Rose were advised to go back to their room or Charlie kills them.

He was extremely pissed, his new wife cheated on him. This is what he does, he hits us, until we just can't take it. Me and my sisters have so many bruises, and be have to lie to save his ass. Then he did it again. Right across my face, a slap. I just ran to my room. I couldn't take it.

"Come back here you bitch!" screamed Charlie.

Rose and Alice came to check up on me. They saw my face, came in, locked the door, and cried with me. How could he? He just pissed. I won't hurt you again. I tried to calm myself, it didn't work.

"It's ok Bella. We're here with you." Alice said with a small smile.

"I love you Bella. We both do. We don't love Charlie. I don't know what we did to deserve this cruel life." said Rose.

"Wanna ditch this for now, forget about all our troubles?" I asked.

"How?" asked Rose.

"Go get dressed cause we're gonna go to the club and drink as much alcohol as we can. Just for today." I said.

Rose, Alice, and I got dressed. I had a short blue dress that came mid-thigh, and was really lowcut. Alice had a pink halter dress, shorter than mine! Rose had blood red tube dress on. We looked hot!

We all walked out silently and left the house. Not one word to Charlie because he didn't deserve it.

We hopped in my car, my old red truck. Boy, I love this truck. I was taking a lot of twist and turns until I found the place.

"Club Martiana"

We all stepped out and we got wolf whistles while walking in. We walked up to the bar. "Cosmopolitian." I said. "Make take 2." said Alice. "Correction, 3!" Rose said later. We drank so many cosmos. We were on the dance floor and we had 3 other guys grinding on us. How about that for fun!

"Hey, let's take the girls outside." said the guys.

"Hey, where are we going?" slurred out a drunk Alice.

Then, it happened. They tried to rape us.

"NOO! STOP!" I screamed and kneed him in his balls.

Then 3 mysterious men came to view. We ran and the mysterious figures caught up to us.

NO! They were rapist.

"Hey, are you ok?" They asked.

"Wh-What? Your asking if we're ok, when your about to rape us?" I asked shaking in fear.

"Rape you? What! We saw what those other men did to you. And we wanted to help. And I'm Emmett and these are my brothers, Edward and Jasper." Emmett said.

Wow, I was completely lost in Edward's eyes. I don't even know him, but day-um**(A/N That is damn.:) **he is hottt. I saw Alice staring at Jasper, and Rose blushing like crazy! I'm the one who is supposed to blush! Wow, it takes a lot to make Rose blush.

"Uh, well. I'm Bella and these are my sisters, Alice and Rose. Well, we gotta go. Bye." I said.

"Wait, hold up. Give us your numbers, and we can hang out sometimes." Jasper said.

"Why not?" Alice said flirtatiously.

"Yeah!" said Rose twirling her hair.

Jasper and Emmett were going crazy.

I'm not like that.

"Why not?" I said.

"My number is 225-029-3912." I stated with a smile and a blush made it's way to my cheeks.

"You look so adorable when you blush." said Edward.

I blushed even harder, while Rose and Alice tried to hide their laughter. I shot them a nasty look.

"Mine is 225-569-7012." said Alice.

"And mine is 225-148-9617. And call us any time." Rose said with a wink, directed to Emmett.

"Well, talk to you guys later?" I said. Me and my sisters walked to the car, dazzled by those guys.

We went in.

"Wow, just wow." I said.

And they agreed quickly.

**Edward's POV:**

We were at the club. Emmett and Jasper dragged me here. I just found out my girlfriend, Tanya, was cheating on me. She just toyed with my emotion.

I walked in to see 3 girls dancing. One caught my eye. She had luscious brown hair, brown eyes you could get lost in, and long gorgeous legs. Damn, I was swooning over her already. She probably has a boyfriend. The girls were dancing with creepy looking men. We would have to watch out for them.

I got a shot of tequila. "Look at those girls on the dance floor. They are gorgeous."

"Totally, the pixie one is mine!" said Jasper.

"Have her, I want the blonde." Emmett said.

"I don't like the look on those guys faces," I said kind of nervously, "maybe would she watch out for them."

They both nodded there heads. There were so many scumbags in this place, waiting to rape innocent girls.

We all saw the girls leave the club with those guys. We were going to wait to follow them. We heard muffled screams.

"Let's go!" I yelled. We ran. We saw the perverts on the ground grunting in pain.

We went up to the girls, but they just ran. Did we do something? Wait, they were just about to be raped and 3 **different **guys show up. It makes us seem like rapists.

"Come on. We gotta see if they are ok." said Jasper.

"Yeah." said Emmett in agreement.

"Hey, are you ok?" Emmett asked.

"Wh-What? Your asking if we're ok, when your about to rape us?" the gorgeous asked shaking in fear.

"Rape you? What! We saw what those other men did to you. And we wanted to help. And I'm Emmett and these are my brothers, Edward and Jasper." Emmett said.

"Uh, well. I'm Bella and these are my sisters, Alice and Rose. Well, we gotta go. Bye." Bella said.

"Wait, hold up. Give us your numbers, and we can hang out sometimes." Jasper said.

"Why not?" Alice said .

"Yeah!" said Rose .

Jasper and Emmett were going crazy.

I sure was excited like my brothers. I didn't even think about Tanya once!

"Why not?" Bella said.

"My number is 225-029-3912." Bella stated with a huge blush.

"You look so adorable when you blush." I said. Boy am I being daring!

She blushed even harder, while Rose and Alice tried to hide their laughter.

"Mine is 225-569-7012." said Alice.

"And mine is 225-148-9617. And call us any time." Rose said with a wink, directed to Emmett.

"Well, talk to you guys later?" Bella said.

And then she walked away. Wow, I have to call her someday! She is so beautiful!

"Now, we are so lucky. We meet 3 beautiful girls, and they meet us. What are the chances?" Emmett said.

"I knew there was somebody better than Tanya, Edward. The way you starred at Bella!" Jasper said. None of them really liked Tanya.

"How about you Jasper?! Looking at Alice like she is a brand new history book!" I said.

And Emmett busted out laughing.

"You can't laugh, Emmett. You were about to attack Rose!" Jasper said.

Now, that was true. So we all ended up laughing as we made our way to the car.

That was amazing. I don't even think Tanya was meant for me anymore. Oh well, one loss means one more gain.

****************************************************************

**Yeah, updating. Review! Tell me if you like it.**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997**


	3. That hurts a lot

**Hey guys, I don't have a lot of reviews for this story, but I am hoping.**

**For the last chapter:**

**First Favorite Story: TheRavyn**

**First Review: Pokadot Queen95**

******************************************************************

**Bella's POV:**

Shit, shit, shit! What am I going to do? Me, Rose, and Alice are on the way home from the club. Met 3 gorgeous guys. Now, we have to face the wrath of Charlie. Damn it.

"What are we going to do? He is going to hit you Alice. He hit me and Rose the other day. Be prepared." I said.

"Ouch, I can already imagine it. Well, I'm pretty strong, I can handle it." Alice said.

"Your not strong enough though." Rose said.

"Yeah, Look at this bruise on my back. Charlie does some really bad shit. He should just get locked away." I said.

"No, we aren't old enough. We're 17. If he goes to jail, we get put up for adoption. Let's just wait until we're 18 to move away or something." said Rose.

"Yeah, true." agreed Alice.

"We're here. Try to walk in quietly and act like nothing is going on. K?" I said.

They both nodded. We walked in the house, me and Rose made it to our bedrooms, but Charlie stopped Alice half way.

"Help me!" Alice mouthed when Charlie grabbed her by her neck.

"Sure." I said back.

"Let Alice go, you bastard!" screamed Rose as she clawed at him. He instantly let go of Alice and went towards Rose.

"Don't disrespect your father, insolent child." Charlie yelled as he slapped Rose.

"Father? You don't give shit about us." I spat.

He let go of Rose who retreated to Alice to help her.

"Don't talk to me like that. Haven't you ever heard of "Speak when spoken too", dumb ass." He punched me.

"I don't like the rule "speak when spoken too". I have the freedom of speech, you know." I said with a smirk.

"Get that smirk off your face, or I'll get it off for you." he said.

He hated when we didn't take him seriously. He thinks he is so superior. Fuck him.

"Don't talk to Bella like that! Who the hell do you think you are? Telling us what we can and can't do. We have a rights, you know." said Alice, playing along with me.

"Yeah, we can call the police on your ass. You would get locked up. We have the right to do that. If you didn't know!" agreed Rose.

I bust out laughing. Charlie didn't even hit me because he knew that Alice would call the police. He scratched his head and made his way to the living room. Then he stopped.

"Tell the police, and you'll regret it." Charlie spoke.

"Ooh, is that threatening, Charlie?" I tested.

He just left the room.

"Meet in my room, girlies!" I said.

I always kept a strong face after Charlie hit me. When, I get in my bedroom I would cry.

Me, Alice, and Rose laid on my bed and cried. We helped each other clean our cuts and shit.

"What did we do to deserve this?" I asked.

"Who knows." Alice said.

"Night." I said.

And we all drifted to sleep on my bed.

****************************************************************

**Yeah, not a long chapter at all, but I'm updating at least twice this weekend, so i'm covered.**

**Review!**

**And i'll send you a edward or a jacob or jasper or emmett or carlisle.:)**

**If your a boy, i'll send a bella or rose or alice or esme.:)**

**Whatever you prefer.**

**REVIEW EVEN IF YOU HATE IT.:)**


	4. It's ok, so far

**Hey guys. I writing again. I am very tired, but I want you to happy. I want to thank all the people who reviewed. This chapter has to do more with the boys. And I don't do a lot of POV. I usually do Bella or Edward. But if you want someone else's POV tell me. I might do Charlie's POV sometime.**

**Thanks to:**

**First Story Alert: KellyLovesNickJonas**

**First Favorite Story: molley1014**

**First Review:**** Pokadot Queen95**

********************************************************************

**Bella's POV:  
**

I woke up quite early. The house was very quiet. It was a nice feeling. Charlie must've left for work. Stupid asshole actually does something for a living.

Whatever. I saw Alice and Rosalie hugging with bruises starting to form. They were both next to me. Damn, they look horrible.

How will I look?! Shit, shit, shit. Today is Monday. But it's 6. I will wake them at 6:30.

School starts at 7:15. That's enough time.

I walked to the mirror and screamed.

"What-What's wrong?" they screamed.

They looked in the mirror and repeated what I did.

"What will we do? We can't go to school with all these damn bruises. I'm glad this is our last year. Senior Year. We won't have to hide this dreaded secret." I said.

"Uhh, go get dressed! Now, everybody. Well will do our makeup to cover it up after.

I got dressed in something Alice picked out. It was a v-neck with shorts and a green bag, bracelets, and gladiator shoes.

Alice came out in a pink tee with a big bow on the side, with a mini-skirt, pink flats, with pink hoops.

Rosalie came out in a red kimono type shirt, with fancy prints, some skinny jeans, red 2 inch heels, silver studs, with a matching wrist band.

I sat in the chair first. Alice did some fancy powder, with a lot of concealer, and eyeshawdow to cover some bruises, and cuts. I stood up and all I saw was a tiny mark on my face.

Wow, how did Alice do this kind of stuff?

I turned toward Rose and Alice, they looked the same. Shit! They were amazing.

We walked to Alice's porsche. Yeah, we were rich. But I still liked my truck, but I really preferred my Aston Martin Vanquish.

We arrived to school 10 minutes early because of Alice's insane driving.

It scares me! I don't like to drive crazy fast. I usually go 70 mph. But Alice goess 90.

I thought about the club. I can't believe we were able to sneak in! We were on 17! We will never see those boys again. They were probably in college.

I heard Alice squeal. She always does that. I turned to see what she squealed at and saw those gorgeous boys.

I want something exciting to happen. I saw Alice and Rose, just stare. Forget staring.

I went up to them.

"Hey, did we see you guys at the club?" I said smiling, "My sisters are here too."

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and I turned. I saw all their faces shocked. Haha.

I took a picture with my Iphone.

Then, they flipped me off.

We started walking to them, we were alll cracking up.

"Hey guys!" boomed Emmett. That dude is kinda crazy!

"Hey." Rosalie said casually.

"Sup." Alice said.

Then I busted out laughing.

"What is it with you and laughing today?" asked Rosalie.

"Whatever." I said.

"Let's compare schedules." said Jasper.

Then everybody shoved schedules to Jasper.

"That's a lot people. Let's try one at a time." Jasper said.

"Okay. Let's seee."

Schedules;  
**Bella:**

1st hour: English

2nd hour: Social Studies

3rd hour: French

Lunch

4th hour: Choir

5th hour: P.E.

6th hour: Science

7th hour: Math

**Alice:**

1st hour: English

2nd hour: Science

3rd hour: Clothing Design **(IDK)**

Lunch

4th hour: P.E.

5th hour: Social Studies

6th hour: Spanish

7th hour: Math

**Rosalie:**

1st hour: English

2nd hour: Science

3rd hour: Clothing Design **(IDK)**

Lunch

4th hour: French

5th hour: P.E.

6th hour: Social Studies

7th hour: Math

**Edward:**

1st hour: English

2nd hour: Social Studies

3rd hour: French

Lunch

4th hour: Band

5th hour: Science

6th hour: Math

7th hour: PE

**Jasper:**

1st hour: Science

2nd hour: English

3rd hour: Art

Lunch

4th hour: P.E.

5th hour: Social Studies

6th hour: French

7th hour: Math

**Emmett:**

1st hour: English

2nd hour: Science

3rd hour: Football

Lunch

4th hour: Math

5th hour: P.E.

6th hour: Social Studies

7th hour: Spanish

"Wow, we all have lunch together! We should meet outside by the park benches." said Edward in his velvet smooth voice.

"Everybody, but Jasper, has english. We are all in the same class! We have to sit together." said Alice, saddening her voice when she spoke the name Jasper.

Cool.

I looked at my schedule.

1st hour is with everybody, but Jasper.

2nd hour is with Edward

3rd hour is with Edward, AGAIN.:)

Lunch- Meet at the benches.

4th hour is with nobody.

5th hour is with Rose and Emmett.

6th hour is with nobody.

7th hour is with Alice, Rose, and Jasper.

I have at least one class with everyone.

"Well, come on guys, do you really want to be late to the first class on the first day?" I asked.

"Sure." said Alice.

We had half a minute to get to English. We hauled ass and ran.

I arrived first because I'm a track-star, volleyball player, and singer. I'm naturally clumsy, but when I'm in game, I lose my clumsiness. It's pretty weird. Whatever.

"How did you get here so fast?" Emmett demanded.

"I'm a track-star." I said with a smile.

"Your clumsy though!" pointed Edward.

"Yes, I'm clumsy, but I lose it when running and playing volleyball." I said.

"It's very true!" pointed out Alice and Rosalie.

By then, we were all in class right before the bell rang.

"We made it!" Rose exclaimed.

Then, everybody sitting down turned to her.

"Sorry." she said.

There was a 5 seat table. We all ran to get the seats we want.

I was the first one to sit, then Edward next to me, then Emmett on my left, with Rose next to him. Then, last was Alice, which ended up sitting between Rose and Edward.

The teacher name was Ms. Williams, and boy was she difficult.

Rules for her class:

#1 Speak when spoken too!

#2 No yelling

#3 I'm the teacher so respect me.

Well, I survived one class.

Off, to social studies.

****************************************************************

**Well, the next chapter is the rest of their classes. I won't describe all. Just important ones!**

**Well, it took time and effort, so review!**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997**


	5. I don't want their pity

**Hey guys. I might put this story on hold because no one is reviewing. i need reviews. Check out my other stories. I will write, but if i get no reviews, I will stop.**

**Dedications to:  
**

**First Favorite Story: Twigirl 14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, and I never will.  
**

*********************************************************

**Edward's POV:**

We arrived to school, and I was thinking about Bella. Too bad she was probably in college.

I had to "dazzle" people to get in the club.

Then, I turn around to see Bella walking toward me and my brothers.

"Look." I told Jasper and Emmett.

"Hey, did we see you guys at the club?" sge said smiling, "My sisters are here too."

We all turned to see her sisters.

Their mouths were hanging open.

Bella turned around and took a picture with her Iphone.

Then, they flipped her off.

We started walking to them, we were alll cracking up.

"Hey guys!" boomed Emmett. That dude is gonna scare those girls away!

"Hey." Rosalie said casually.

"Sup." Alice said.

Then Bella busted out laughing.

"What is it with you and laughing today?" asked Rosalie.

"Whatever." she said.

"Let's compare schedules." said Jasper.

Then everybody shoved schedules to Jasper.

"That's a lot people. Let's try one at a time." Jasper said.

"Okay. Let's seee."

Schedules;  
**Bella:**

1st hour: English

2nd hour: Social Studies

3rd hour: French

Lunch

4th hour: Choir

5th hour: P.E.

6th hour: Science

7th hour: Math

**Alice:**

1st hour: English

2nd hour: Science

3rd hour: Clothing Design **(IDK)**

Lunch

4th hour: P.E.

5th hour: Social Studies

6th hour: Spanish

7th hour: Math

**Rosalie:**

1st hour: English

2nd hour: Science

3rd hour: Clothing Design **(IDK)**

Lunch

4th hour: French

5th hour: P.E.

6th hour: Social Studies

7th hour: Math

**Edward:**

1st hour: English

2nd hour: Social Studies

3rd hour: French

Lunch

4th hour: Band

5th hour: Science

6th hour: Math

7th hour: PE

**Jasper:**

1st hour: Science

2nd hour: English

3rd hour: Art

Lunch

4th hour: P.E.

5th hour: Social Studies

6th hour: French

7th hour: Math

**Emmett:**

1st hour: English

2nd hour: Science

3rd hour: Football

Lunch

4th hour: Math

5th hour: P.E.

6th hour: Social Studies

7th hour: Spanish

"Wow, we all have lunch together! We should meet outside by the park benches." said I said.

"Everybody, but Jasper, has english. We are all in the same class! We have to sit together." said Alice, saddening her voice when she spoke the name Jasper.

Cool.

I looked at my schedule.

1st hour is with everybody, but Jasper.

2nd hour is with Bella.

3rd hour is with Bella, AGAIN.:) Not that, I didn't mind.

Lunch- Meet at the benches.

4th hour is with nobody.

5th hour is with nobody.

6th hour is with nobody.

7th hour is with nobody.

I'm so fucking lonely.

"Well, come on guys, do you really want to be late to the first class on the first day?" Bella's angel like asked.

"Sure." said Alice.

We had half a minute to get to English. We hauled ran!

Bella arrived first. What the fuck?

I was the fastest!

"How did you get here so fast?" Emmett demanded.

"I'm a track-star." she said with a smile.

"Your clumsy though!" I yelled.

"Yes, I'm clumsy, but I lose it when running and playing volleyball." I said.

"It's very true!" pointed out Alice and Rosalie.

By then, we were all in class right before the bell rang.

"We made it!" Rose exclaimed.

Then, everybody sitting down turned to her.

"Sorry." she said.

There was a 5 seat table. We all ran to get the seats we wanted.

Bella was the first one to sit, me next to Bella, then Emmett on Bella left, with Rose next to Emmett. Then, last was Alice, which ended up sitting between Rose and me.

The teacher name was Ms. Williams, and boy was she psycho.

She had some retarded rules.

Then the bell rang.

"Want to walk together Bella?" I asked.

"Su-Sure." she stuttered.

We walked to class, playing 20 questions.

**Rosalie's POV:**

I saw Bella and Edward walk to the next class.

I can't believe we go to school with the boys.

I have a class with Emmett!

"Wanna go?" I asked.

We linked arms like "friends".

But I totally wanted more than that.

Science. Gross.

We handed the teacher our slips.

And we walked to back and we were lab partners.

Fun!

The teacher's name was .

Ewhhh, he is so creepy looking.

The class went off.

The Bell rang.

"Please stay after class, Rosalie."

What the heck?!

I walked up to his desk.

"sit"

I sat down.

"I have some questions." he said rubbing my thigh.

"Uhm, I have to go, I'm going to be late." I said moving.

How old is he.

He's like 25, hitting on me?!

"don't go." he commanded.

I tried to leave, but he grabbed me and pushed me on the board.

He pushed his lips on me, I tried to move,but I couldn't.

"Hey, I forgot my--" Emmett said.

Then, next thing, Emmett got him off of my and punched him, hard!

Mr. Coner was bleeding.

"What the hell?" screamed the teacher.

"Are you okay, Rose?" Emmett asked.

"I-I'm f-fine. Just he tr-tried to rape m-me." I stuttered.

I was so scared. I didn't think anyone would rescue me.

Then, I spat on the teacher.

WOw, Emmett was my super man.

"Let's go tell the principal, before he tries to rape anybody else."

"Yeah," I agreed.

We walked to the office.

I noticed bruises were forming, from when he pushed me.

Fuck!

" tried to rape her!" screamed Emmett.

"OH, no! Call the police! He might've escaped!" the principal said.

I felt bad for the old lady.

Then, everything was a blurr.

The police came and questioned me.

Then, I walked in class, with shirt torned and my hair a mess.

Everybody turned toward me.

I just ignored the stares.

i know I looked crazy, because I was so f-ing close to being raped.

I wanted to scream that, but pity was the last thing I wanted.

************************************************************

**Here is the chapter.**

**-Tommygrl1997  
**


	6. You've never seen this

**Hey guys. Writing again. Wishing for more reviews.:)**

**First Reviewer: JennsEmeralds**

**First Story Alert: samantha-hale**

******************************************************************

**Rosalie's POV:**

Really? People need to learn not to stare. The bell rang, signaling for lunch.

I texted everyone saying I was going to meet them at the tables a little late.

Then, I went to the car.

I was looking for Alice's car.

I swear it was parked here.

Then, I turned. Wow, I didn't see it there.

I went in and changed to a red tanktop with shorts. I kept the same shoes on.

They matched perfectly!

I walked to the picnic tables.

While, I was walking I heard comments like "DAMNNN SHE'S HOT" and some "I'd like to bang her".

Disgusting pigs.

"What's popping?" I asked to my friends.

**Bella's POV:**

I was leaving class to go to lunch.

I got a text on my Iphone.

Rose said she would be at lunch late.

Oh ok.

I saw everyone, but Rose, at the tables.

"What up?" I asked.

"Nothing. Want a slice?" said Jasper.

"Sure." I took a piece and shoved it in my mouth.

Yumm. Cheese pizza.

What the fuck? Rose came in a new outfit.

Actually in her spare outfit.

Something was up and I knew Alice knew too.

I split a glance at Alice and she looked backed at me with the same question in her eyes.

Then, I looked at Emmett. He was shaking with fury.

Edward and Jasper were trying to calm him down.

Emmett is angry and Rose changed her outfit.

Does this connect?

I know Rose likes Emmett.

Alice likes Jasper.

And what about me?

I guess you could say I like Edward.

"What's wrong with you, Em?" I asked.

"Pu-Pu-leaseee! What would be wrong with me?" he said.

"Okay?" I said questioning his sanity.

"So, why did you change, Rose?" Alice asked.

I leaned in with anticipation.

"I had a little problem with a teacher." Rose said.

"Oh, did you hear that a student almost got raped by that young teacher?" I asked.

Somebody told me about it.

"Yeah, I wonder if it's actually true." Alice said.

Then, Emmett was fuming and Rose was pacing nervously.

Then, I noticed Emmett's hand had blood on it.

Then, I put it together and gasped.

Alice still didn't get it.

"No fucking way, Rose! I'm going to go kick his pretty little ass." I said.

Alice was still confused.

"Rose was almost raped, Alice. But Emmett saved her!" I said.

I was fuming.

I was going to find that teacher.

Alice screamed.

We started walking, but the boys grabbed onto us.

"What the fuck? I'm gonna go kick his ass, like I told you." I screamed.

"No, Emmett already beat you to that." Edward said soothingly.

I started to take deep breathes.

"Okay. But are you fine Rose?" I asked.

"Yeah, Emmett was there to save me. If it hadn't I don't know what would've happen." said Rose.

"And thanks Em." Rose said and kissed Emmett's cheek.

The bell rang.

"Hey, volleyball tryouts after school today, so don't forget to pick me up Alice!" I said.

God, I love volleyball.

"Sureee." she replied.

I walked to choir.

I took a seat next to a girl.

Shy seemed very shy.

"Hello." I said to her.

"Hi. You must be new. I'm Angela. But you can call me Ange." she said.

"Cool. I'll call you Ange, but you have to call me Bella." I said back smiling.

She seemed like a nice person.

"We'll swap numbers after class." she said.

We were doing some warm-ups in choir.

We were singing the major scale.

Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Ti-Do.

Wow, Angela can sing!

"Dang, Ange! Your amazing." I spoke.

"Your really good to!" she said.

Well, the bell rang signaling 5th hour!

I have PE with Rose and Em.

"Talk to you after class, Ange!" I said.

I walked to the locker room and got changed into a simple white t-shirt and red shorts.

My shorts stopped at my knees.

Wow, I looked at some girls and saw they were wearing some sluttish type things.

Tank top, no bra, and a really short shorts.

That's so lady like.

I met Rose by the water fountain.

"Have you seen the way they dress? It's horrifying." I said.

"Damn right it is." Rose replied.

I let out a laugh.

I heard the girls whispering about me and Rose in envy?

Wow, jealous already?

Rose and I ignored them.

Coach Morrison said we were gonna do 3 laps around the field and start our first lesson.

Me and Rose meet up with Emmett.

"Ayee." I said.

"Sup, ma dog." He said.

I laughed.

"Hey, Em." said Rose.

"Hey!"

"Ready for me to smoke your asses?" I asked.

"As if." said Rose.

"In your dreams, Bells." said Emmett.

I let them beat me at first, so they wouldn't feel bad.

Then, I kicked it up a notch.

In less then 10 seconds, I passed them.

"How about them apples?" I said.

And started running.

I beat everyone in the class.

I earned some applauses and wolf- whistles.

While, I was walking back one guy slapped my butt.

"What the fuck?" I said.

I turned around and kicked him in his balls.

"Go, Bella!" screamed Rose.

Emmett was on the ground laughing, gasping for air.

The guy I kicked was Mike Newton, and he was still on the ground.

"Okay, guys! We are starting the unit volleyball because there will be volleyball tryouts this afternoon." said Coach Morrison.

"Whoop, Whoop!" said some slutty girls.

They probably think they are really good, but they probably aren't.

We set up on the volleyball court.

I was in the position right-back and I was serving.

I backed up, threw the ball in the air, and over-hand served in right into some slutty girl's fake nose.

She sneered at me.

"Oops, I guess I served a little too hard." I said embarassed.

"No, you did good. Lauren, be ready next time." said Coach.

I served it again, but this time Jessica, who was on the other team, bumped it back over.

I bumped it to the center, where Emmett was, and he set it.

Then, Rose spiked it.

"Haha, great team work guys." said Rose.

This continued until we won at the 21 mark.

We ran to the locker room to get changed.

I got changed and went to the mirror.

I applied some eye-liner and mascara.

That was fun.

Next period, flew by quickly.

7th hour, Math.

Well, I'm a junior, but I'm taking Calculas B.

I had it with Alice, Jasper, and Rose.

I sat next to Jasper.

Alice sat next to Rose.

Well, we didn't choose these seats.

We got them assigned by Mr. Varner.

I could tell Alice was very jealous.

I wanted to get to know Jasper, to see if he was good enough for Alice.

I wrote him a note.

**Bella **& Jasper

**Hey**

What's up?

**Nothing really. I just wanted to get to know you.**

Well, ask away.

**How old are you?**

Currently 17. Hbu?

**I'm 17 too. Are you single?** What? I don't like Jasper. I want to know for Alice.

Are you interested? Then, Jasper cocked an eyebrow at me.

I let out a giggle.

Alice turned to me.

She had pure envy in her eyes.

Wow, she has it bad for him.

**Do you want be to be interested?**

Your pretty, but I got my eye on some other chicka.

**Would that "chicka" happen to be Alice?** Then, I raised an eyebrow at him.

Yes, now could you talk to her and see if she likes me?!

**Sure, but I'm telling you now, she might be interested.**

God, I love you! Now, pleaseeeee make sure she doesn't go date any other guy.

**I can't promise you that Jasper. But there is a good chance, she likes you!**

Then, we stopped passing notes.

I scratched out everything from "Would that "chicka" happen to be Alice?" to

"Sure, but I'm telling you now, she might be interested." because someone might be a little nosy.

The bell rang. I went to the lockerroom to change for tryouts.

Gosh, I walked into the gym.

There was 99 girls trying out, but only 12 make the team.

100 girls including me.

How on earth will I make Baton Rouge High's team with so many girls, that are probably better than me!

Well, I can try.

First everyone had to serve. If you couldn't serve overhand, you were out.

25 girls left.

75 girls left for competition.

I served flawlessly.

If your serve didn't make it over the net and into the other court, you were out.

10 girls left.

65 girls left.

Now, time for bump passes.

I paired up with Ange.

If you missed the ball once, you were out.

20 girls were out.

45 girls including me and Ange.

Now, setting and spiking.

Your partner will set and you will spike and vice versa.

You miss it, you lose.

15 girls left.

Tryouts were over.

30 girls were left including me and Ange.

Only, 12 make it.

I really hope me and Ange make it.

"Good job!" I told Angela and we high-fived each other.

We left to go home.

Also, I see some guys leaving.

I think today was basketball tryouts too.

I looked around for Alice's porsche.

It wasn't there.

She forgot! Damn it.

I called, but I got her voicemail.

I looked around, I spotted Em, Jasper, and Edward.

I ran up to them.

"Hey!" I said.

They just stared.

For a minute, I forgot.

I was wearing a tanktop and shorts because I actually spilled Vitamin water on my other pair.

"Uhh, what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

They snapped out of it.

"Oh, basketball tryouts." Jasper said looking away.

"Yeah." said Edward nervously.

"Mhmm." siad Emmett rubbing the back of his head.

"Gosh, have you never seen a girl in tanktop and shorts. I think you get a view for Lauren and Jessica everyday." I said smirking.

"Well, whatever. I was here for volleyball tryouts. It was intense." I said.

"Did you do good?" asked Edward.

"I think. Hey, can somebody give me a ride? Alice forgot." I said.

"Sure, we took Edward's volvo." said Em.

I climbed in the front seat, while edward was driving, and Em and Jasper in the front.

"I'll tell you the way. It's a really big white house, like a mansion. You can't miss it." I said.

I told them the way.

Then, they chuckled.

"We live down the street." said Edward.

"Cool." I said.

"And don't forget." said Jasper.

"I won't. And I hope you guys make the team." I said and jumped out the car.

I heard someone mumble "forget what?".

Alice sure is gonna get it, for forgetting me.

*********************************************

**So, I wrote a really long chapter. Hope you like. And I had this same experience. I was at my volleyball tryouts. There was a really slutty girl. Over 50 girls tried out.**

**And only 21 made my team. I made it. Also, I had to catch a ride with a boy and his mom b/c my older sister forgot to pick me up.**

**Love,**

**tommygrl1997  
**


	7. The Note

**Hey guys. I'm updating again! Sorry, I haven't updated in forever. I've been getting writer's block for this story.D:**

**Dedications:**

**Story Alerts:** **Katiex 1992,** **dancergirl7,** **KattieScarlet**

**Favorite Story:** **Katiex 1992,** **cookie monster1201,** **jacobfan101,  
**

**Reviewers:** **samantha-hale**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites!**

****************************************

**Edward's POV:**

"Forget what?" I asked.

"Nothing. Mind your own buisness." said Jasper.

"Bella is hot!" said Emmett.

I smacked him.

"She is way more than hot, more like beautiful." I said.

"Can you believe this? He doesn't even know her and he's whipped." said Emmett.

"Shut the hell up!" I said.

Jasper didn't say anything.

"But that pixie is pretty too. Just too short to please me." Emmett said.

This time, Jasper slapped him.

He mumbled something like "I can't believe this."

"Well, the blonde is smoking hot." he said covering his head.

Nobody hit him this time. I'm not interested in her and neither is Jasper.

So, Jasper likes Alice.

Hmmm.

**Bella's POV:**

I walked into the house, and Charlie isn't home.

That's a good thing.

Good for nothing man.

"Mary Alice Brandon!" I yelled.

"What?" she said.

"Why didn't you pick me up?" I demanded.

"Oops, that is what I forgot. Sorry! Did you walk home wearing that?" she asked.

"No, I didn't. I caught a ride with the boys. They live down the street from us." I said.

"Well, did you do good?" she asked.

"Yes, I did." I said.

I grabbed my booksack and dropped it in my room. Then, I took a nice long shower.

**Alice's POV:**

Bella left to her room.

A sheet of paper fell.

I picked it up.

I saw

**Bella **& Jasper

**Hey**

What's up?

**Nothing really. I just wanted to get to know you.**

Well, ask away.

**How old are you?**

Currently 17. Hbu?

**I'm 17 too. Are you single?**

Are you interested?

**Do you want be to be interested?**

Your pretty, but I got my eye on some other chicka.

God, I love you! Now, pleaseeeee make sure she doesn't go date any other guy.

**I can't promise you that Jasper. But there is a good chance, she likes you!**

Woah, no way in hell Bella.

She liked Jasper too?

I thought she liked Edward.

Jasper said I love you to her.

She asked if he was single.

They are probably dating!

I'm going to have a word with her.

She came out the shower with a tanktop and some boy shorts.

"What the hell is this, Bella?!" I screamed.

Bella examined it and turned paler than usual.

"Tell me Bella!" I said.

She didn't say anything.

"Your dating Jasper and you knew I liked him." I accused.

"I'm not dating Jasper!" she said.

"Then, tell me what this note is about." I said.

"Uh-." she said.

But that was enough for me.

"I HATE YOU ISABELLA MARIE SWAN. YOUR A BACK-STABBING JERK." I screamed.

**Bella's POV:**

Shit, Alice hates me, but I'm not dating Jasper.

I was trying to hook those to up.

BUt I couldn't just say that.

Tears started falling down my cheeks.

I can't believe she said that though.

She didn't even listen.

I'm gonna call Jasper so we can straighten things out.

I dialed his number.

"Hello." he said.

"Meet me at the mall." I said sniffling.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he said.

"Nothing. Just go to the mall." I said.

I hung up the phone.

I jumped in my Aston Martin Vanquish.

My baby.

We met up at the fountain.

"OKay, we have a problem. Alice thinks we're dating because she saw that note. And you were like I love you in a friend way. She freaked out and said she hated me. Do you want her to continue to ignore me or do you want to tell her the truth?" I asked.

"Can you just explain we're not dating, but don't tell her I like her yet." he pleaded.

"Fine." I said.

He hugged me and I left.

So, tiring.

***********************************************

**I'm having writer's block, so sorry for the suckish chapter.**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997  
**


	8. Crap

**Hey guys. I'm updating! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I hope you guys enjoy this chpter.**

**Reviewers:** **JasperxAlice4ever, eddieluver, Twilight Crazy Fan, Gaby1918**

**Favorite Story:** **eddieluver, Twilight Crazy Fan, shadeXshadows, Gaby1918, Jace101**

**Story Alert:** **eddieluver, Twilight Crazy Fan, Raytwilight, Gaby1918**

**Disclaimer; SM owns all.  
**

***********************************************

**Bella's POV:**

I arrived at my house.

Charlie was sitting in the kitchen looking at mail.

He stood up with this crazy glint in his eye, and swung at my face.

I staggered back, and then I slapped him.

We started fighting. and he had me by my throat on the wall.

He took out his knife and cut me across my cheek.

I kicked him in his balls. And he fell down in pain.

Then, I felt the rush of the blood coming out of my cheek, the burn.

Then, Alice and Rose came out.

I guess it all happened too fast.

Rose stood their staring.

Alice spared my once glance and walked back.

I went to the bathroom. I cleaned off my cut.

I put a green bandaid over my cut.

"What's with you and Alice?" said Rose.

I showed her the note.

"You are dating Jasper?" said Rose.

"No, I was talking to Jasper. And Jasper told me he like Alice. I said I would try to set him up with her, ANd he said I love you in a friend way. Alice freaked out. And I couldn't tell her." I said.

Her mouth formed an "O".

"I gonna go explain. Even though she didn't really give a shit, that I just got beat and cut by my so called "father"." I said.

I knocked on Alice's door and walked in.

] started talking.

"I'm not dating Jasper. When he said he loved me, he said it in a friend way. I just wanted to tell you that." I said.

Then, she bust out "I'm sorry!".

"I just really like Jasper, and I felt so betrayed when I found that note. I was thinking rationally." she said.

"It's fine. Go to sleep. We have school." I said.

I jumped in bed.

I woke up the next morning.

I got dressed, and put a pink bandaid on.

We got in my Vanquish.

I drove to school.

We met up with the guys.

They were staring at my car.

"OH." said Edward.

"MY." said Jasper.

"GOD." said Emmett.

"Where did you get that car? It's amazing!" said Edward.

"I bought it custom made. Yeah, we're rich." I said.

"Ohhhhh, I LOVE IT, BELLS!" screamed Emmett.

I playfully slapped him.

"What happened to your face?" inquired Jasper.

"I'm the new Nelly." I said.

"Kidding. I tripped over thin air." I said, a blush spreading, which really helped my lie.

"Oh." said Emmett.

"Come on, guys! We have to see if I made the volleyball team, if you guys made the basketball team!" I said ahead of them, waving my hand.

We ran, except Alice and Rose.

The results were posted on the gym.

Volleyball team:

1. Susie Bobale

2. Sarah Dessen

3. Ashley Greene

4. Tori Halter

5. Lauren Mallory

6. Stephenie Mayor

7. Jessica Stanley

8. Patricia Star

9. Kristen Stewart

10. Isabella Swan

11. Angela Weber

12. Precious Winnet

YES, me and Angela made it.

"How did Stanley and Mallory make it?" I said outloud.

"Probably black-mail." said Edward.

"Probably." I said smiling.

Basketball Team:

Ben Cheney

Mike Newton

Tyler Crowley

Emmett Cullen

Jasper Cullen

Edward Cullen

Jacob Black

Seth Clearwater

Sam Uley

Embry Call

Quil Ateara

Phil Dywenel

We high-fived all round.

"Woo-hoo!" I said.

I ran to class.

Nothing could ruin this day.

And I have practice Monday-Thursday, so do the boys!

We didn;t have much to do in first and 2nd hour.

Third, was fine.

I walked to lunch with Edward.

Then, a plate of food fell down my shirt.

I turned to see Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley.

"Ooops. Sorry." she said and giggled.

"What the hell, Mallory!" I screamed.

I had a bowl of spaghetti down my shirt.

I'm not going to take that.

I was about to slap her.

But then, Edward held me back.

"Let go, Edward." I said.

He just dragged me back.

"Yeah, just let go. You can hang with us, Eddie." said Tanya.

"Gag." I said.

Alice and Rose grabbed me and took me to the restroom.

I changed into shorts and a tanktop.

I looked at Alice and Rose.

"Sorry, that's all we could find." Rose said sheepishly.

"It's fine." I said and walked out.

I walked into the cafeteria.

And all the boys stared.

I started walking to the table, where I saw Emmett, Edward, and Jasper.

Alice and Rose were ahead of me.

Then, an arm grabbed me.

"Hey, I'm James." he greeted.

"Bella." I said.

"Wanna go out sometime?" he asked.

"If you mean never." I spat.

"I don't take no or an answer, baby." he said.

"Well, I just said NO." I said.

Then, he had me on the wall, his lips coming toward mine.

I couldn't break his grip.

Then, he was staggering on the ground.

Apparently, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett hit him hard.

"Thanks!" I said.

I kissed each one of them on the cheek.

We sat down.

Edward was fuming.

"Uh- You okay?" I asked.

"Ok? Am I ok? Some random guy tried to kiss you. Wait, let me rephrase. The school player tried to kiss you! And you're asking if I'm okay?" he said.

"Awkward. I kinda thought it was the other way around. I was supposed to be pissed that this happened. BUt you are?" I asked.

Silence crept through.

"We're really protective of you Bella." said Edward.

"Yeah, I'm glad I got to hit James." said Emmett.

"It was quite amusing." said Jasper with a smirk.

*****************************************************

**Like it? Love it? Review it?**

**Oh, and the Nelly Thing, he used to wear bandaids as a style.**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997  
**


	9. When did this happen

**Hey, I'm updating. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I feel as if people are losing interest? I hope not.**

**Dedications:  
**

**Reviews:** **Gaby1918, Twilight Crazy Fan, samantha-hale, eddieluver**

**Favorite Story:** **BELLALUVZEDWARDALWAYZ**

**Story Alert: rosaliehale1997**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

"So, who is James?" I asked.

"He's the school player. Tries to get in your pants. Your his new target, apparently." said Emmett.

"Gosh, this sucks butt." I said.

Bell rang.

On, to choir.

"Hello students, we are going to start praticing songs for winter concert."

"First I have decide whether your an alto or soprano. Sing the major scale." the teacher said.

Me and Ange were a soprano.

"Now, we are going to learn Carol of the Bells." she said.

Cool.

We learned most of the song.

"Hey, Angela and Bella." said the teacher.

We turned.

"Ok, there is this song meant for one person. Like, a whole song. Your both amazing, so I'm giving it both to you. Go practice it at home. When, you perfect it. Come to me." she said.

Then, she handed us the song sheet.

We looked at the title.

_All I want for Christmas is you by Mariah Carey_

"Oh my gosh, I LOVE THIS SONG!" I said.

"Same here." she said.

We walked out the classroom.

"How about we practice at my house after practice? I'll drive." said Angela.

"Sure! You have to meet my friends at lunch tomorrow." I said.

"It's a date!" said Angela.

Then, she went to Spanish, and I went to PE.

I went to the locker room.

This time, blue shorts and a hollister tank.

The shorts stopped at my knee.

Volleyball unit again.

YESSSS.

"Get in a circle!" said Coach.

"I need everybody to pick the best 2 players." said Coach to everybody.

"Bella." some people yelled.

"Okay, Bella is one. Another one." she said.

"Lauren." said Lauren's slaves.

"Okay, Lauren. Choose 5 other players."

"Rosalie." I said.

"Emmett." Lauren said flirtatiously.

I laughed at Emmett's horrified face.

"Tori." I said.

"Jessica." she said.

"Ashley." I said.

"Tanya." she said.

"Jodi." I said.

"Mike." she said.

ARGHH, Mike. The one who slapped my asss.

The pervert.

"Andrea." I said.

"James." she said.

I didn't even notice James!

Ugh, school player.

"Court!" said Coach Morrison.

We set up.

I was serving first, since I have a killer over-hand serve.

I bounced the ball on the ground first.

Then, I threw the ball in the air.

I was about to serve it over, when someone pushed me.

The ball hit the ground, and I turned to see who it was.

Edward.

I looked at him.

He didn't know it was me.

Did he just push random girls?

Then, Tanya blew a kiss at him.

He returned one.

He was dating Tanya?

Since, when?

I was going to hit him, but I thought better.

"Sorry. Someone pushed into me." I said.

Now, I'm pissed. And I'm a bit crazy when I'm pissed playing volleyball.

I let all my anger out.

I served it really hard this time.

It was an ace, nobody touched the ball.

Then, I served it under-hand.

They returned it, but Jodi accidentally missed it.

Their serve.

This went on for a while.

It took to long, so I decided to end the game.

Tori served it over, the bumped it twice.

Then, I spiked it.

Game over.

The other classes, I didn't really pay attention.

How could I?

Volleyball pratice after school.

Finally.

We worked on spiking.

THen, I noticed Sarah got kicked.

And Tanya was here.

No, she couldn't be on the team.

Gosh, I hate my life.

I took the ball, and over-hand served it crazily.

No on should be able to return that.

But Angela did.

She spiked it right in Tanya's face.

I went over to her.

We were cracking up.

Practice was over.

I went to Angela's car.

We arrived at her house.

"Hey ma." she said, "hey pa."

We went to her music room.

It had a piano in it.

"Hey, wanna ask to do the song with piano?" she asked.

"You know how to play?" I asked.

"Yeah, every since I could walk." she said.

"Heck yeah, can you play this song?" I asked.

"Yupppp. I'll play now. And me and you will sing together.

She started playing the piano, and we started to sing.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You _

"Amazing." said Mrs. Weber.

I smiled and thanked her.

I called Alice for a ride.

And she arrived quickly.

I'm really loving choir!

* * *

**You likey?**

**I love Mariah Carey's song.**

**Review it!**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997  
**


	10. Together

**Hey guys. I watched New Moon and it was so awesome. You watch it, or I'll have spazz attack. JK. But it is amazing.**

**Btw, I'm horribly sick, so sorry if you don't get an update soon.  
**

**I have so many dedications, but I don't feel like writing them.**

**So, if you reviewed, alerted, or favorited, THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

"Hey!" I said to Alice.

She just looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Another one of Charlie's sluts. And this one actually hit me." she said.

Then, she showed me her arm.

"I know you did something back." I said.

"Yeah, let's say she might need a wig." Alice said smiling.

I laughed.

We pulled into the driveway.

I walked in.

And Rose was on the ground.

"What's your problem?" I screamed.

Rose kicked the lady.

She walked into her room.

Alice went to her room.

I slapped Charlie and his slut.

Then, he hit my face.

And she pushed me down.

I don't even know her.

"Disgusting." I spat.

I took a shower.

I used my strawberry shampoo, it really helps me lose my stress.

I just jumped in my bed.

I slept through the night.

I woke up, and bruises were there.

"Alice! I need you to do my make up!" I said.

She did, and we all looked normal.

We jumped in my car.

So sexy!

We walked to the boys.

"Hey, handsomes." I said only to Emmett and Jasper.

I was still pissed at Edward.

"Hey, jerk." I said angrily.

"Hello, sexy." said Emmett.

Jasper slapped him.

I laughed.

"So, what's going on? Why did you call Edward a jerk?" asked Alice.

"Ask the asshole yourself." I said.

Edward looked down embarassed.

"What did you do?" asked Jasper.

"Uhh." he said.

"He freaking pushed me when I was playing volleyball. And I think it had to do with his _girlfriend_." I said.

"Girlfriend?" Everybody asked.

"Hahha, Funny story. Me and Tanya and yeah." he said.

"So whatcha doing?" asked Rosalie.

"Nothing, just working on some homework." said Jasper.

"Really, you don't have time at home?" asked Rosalie.

"Nah, he has his mind a little occupied." I said smirking.

Then, Jasper was going to grab me.

I screamed, and started running.

We ran to first hour.

**Edward's POV:**

"What the heck?" asked Jasper.

"You said you liked Bella!" exclaimed Emmett.

"I do. It's just Tanya said if I pretended to date her, Bella would get jealous." I said.

"Oh yeah, cause she's really jealous!" said Emmett sarcastically.

"Dude, she's so pissed at you. You better tell Tanya to back off. But why did you push her?" said Jasper.

"Oh, I thought she was somebody else." I said.

I pushed her, but I really thought it was Jessica.

She kinda did some things that are unspeakable.

"K. K." I said.

"Tanya!" I yelled.

"Hey baby." she said.

She was about to kiss me.

I backed up.

"I don't want to do this anymore. I don't feel like making Bella jealous." I said.

"Fuck you Edward Cullen!" screamed Tanya.

**Bella's POV:**

I was on the bench.

Edward went pass me, but he did see me.

"I don't want to do this anymore. I don't feel like making Bella jealous." he said.

What?!

Why did he push me?

Freak.

Then Tanya cursed him out.

"Hey." I said.

"Tell me you just didn't hear that." Edward said.

"Hear what? I heard Tanya say F you." I said playing dumb.

"Never mind. I'm sorry, do you forgive me?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's fine." I said.

"Oh and Bella, do you want to go out with me?" he asked.

Oh my god.

Breathe Bella Breathe!

"Yeah, sure." I said.

Then, the bell rang.

We met in the parking lot.

Lauren and Jessica was looking at me.

Me, Rose, and Alice had to walk pass them to get to my car.

Then, they threw water at us.

Our make-up started smearing.

Goshhh, our bruises!

We looked up.

We tried to hid our faces, but the boys made us look at them.

"What the hell?!" screamed the boys.

"Uhh." I said.

What would I say?

* * *

**Hahahah;**

**Sorry for the cliffy.**

**Review!**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997  
**


	11. Story time

**Hey guysss! I'm so bored. I was feeling horrible, now I feel better. I have a cough, but I am up and running. I got inspiration when I was reading New Moon. Hahhha; So, I really hope you guys enjoy it! I got 5 reviews. Thank you!**

**Dedication: To everybody! You guys are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't own it. SM owns it.**

**BTW: Happy Thanksgiving.**

**or late Thanksgiving.**

**We should be thankful!**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

"I fell." I said quickly.

"Why is Alice and Rosalie bruised up too?" shot Jasper.

"I took them down with me." I said back.

"Your lying. You can't get cuts from falling." said Edward.

"Wanna bet?" Alice said.

"Don't lie. Tell us." pleaded Emmett.

"Excuse me," exclaimed Rose, "can we talk somewhere where I'm not soaking wet, an my bruises showing?"

"Fine, our house." said Edward.

We jumped in our car.

"Shit, shit, shitt!" screamed Alice.

"What the fuck? I am going hurt Malloryand Stanley!" said Rose.

"What are we going to tell them?" I said more importantly.

"We could make up a story." pointed out Rose.

"Or we could tell them the truth." said Alice.

"We might as well, since I'm dating Edward." I said on the slick.

"WHAT?!" screamed them both.

"Yeah, I heard him say he was using Tanya to make me jealous." I said.

"Awhhh, so sweet." cooed Alice.

"Freaking adorable." said Rose.

"So, we tell the truth?" I asked.

They nodded.

I was still following the boy's car.

I arrived at their house.

We jumped out and followed them to a room.

"Talk now." said Emmett.

"You want the shorten version? Or everything?" Alice asked.

"Everything." Jasper said.

"Ok, Alice and Rosalie are my adopted sisters. My mother insisted on getting Alice as a kid, and in 2nd grade Rosalie's parents died in a car accident and I convinced my mom to adopt her. We were all 8 year old best friends and sisters. 5 years later, she died of a fatal car accident. Then, my our father started hitting us. He would get drunk, and hit us. He brings his sluts home and screw them. And his slut yesterday, hit us. It always continued. We never told. How could we? He would go to jail, and we would get put up for adoption because we're not old enough." I said looking away.

I would cry.

I could see tears rolling down Alice and Rose's face.

I had to be strong.

"And it's our life story." Rose said.

The boys stood their a gape.

Jasper regained his cool first.

"You have to tell." he reasoned.

"Really Jasper? I don't really want to live at an adoption center." said Rose.

"Well, he can't continue to hit you guys." exclaimed Edward.

"I outta hurt the dick." said Emmett.

"Puh-lease. He gets enough from us." said Alice.

"Yeah, we put up a good fight." I said.

"Can I take a shower?" I asked.

"Yeah, straight down the hall and take a left." Edward said.

I stripped out of my clothes, and let the warm water run down my bruised body.

**Emmett's POV: **

I saw Lauren and Jessica throw water at the girls.

Really?

We turned to help them.

We saw them with cuts and bruises.

How did this happen?

"What the hell?!" me and Edward and Jasper screamed.

"Uhhh." said them.

"I fell." Bella said.

"Why is Alice and Rosalie bruised up too?" said Jasper.

"I took them down with me." she said back.

"Your lying. You can't get cuts from falling." said Edward.

"Wanna bet?" Alice said.

I'm pretty sure Bella can accomplish that, but she is totally lying.

I'm the king of lying, so I know when someone is lying.

"Don't lie. Tell us." pleaded Emmett.

"Excuse me," exclaimed Rose, "can we talk somewhere where I'm not soaking wet, an my bruises showing?"

Gosh, my poor Rosie.

What happened?

"Fine, our house." said Edward.

We jumped in our car.

The girls followed to our house.

What the hell could be going on?

It's so fucking crazy.

We hopped out the car.

We walked into Edward's room.

It was the cleanest on short notice.

"Talk now." I stated.

I had to know as soon as possible.

"You want the shorten version? Or everything?" Alice asked.

"Everything." Jasper said.

"Ok, Alice and Rosalie are my adopted sisters. My mother insisted on getting Alice as a kid, and in 2nd grade Rosalie's parents died in a car accident and I convinced my mom to adopt her. We were all 8 year old best friends and sisters. 5 years later, she died of a fatal car accident. Then, my our father started hitting us. He would get drunk, and hit us. He brings his sluts home and screw them. And his slut yesterday, hit us. It always continued. We never told. How could we? He would go to jail, and we would get put up for adoption because we're not old enough." I said looking away.

Oh hell no. Some dick head hit them. They are like my fucking friends. And their not gonna keep getting abused.

I don't fucking think so.

And when Emmett McCarty Cullen doesn't think so, no fucking one does.

"And it's our life story." Rose said.

I just stood there standing.

Jasper regained his cool first.

"You have to tell." he reasoned.

"Really Jasper? I don't really want to live at an adoption center." said Rose.

"Well, he can't continue to hit you guys." exclaimed Edward.

"I outta hurt the dick." I said.

And I will hurt him. No one is stopping me.

"Puh-lease. He gets enough from us." said Alice.

"Yeah, we put up a good fight." Bella said.

"Can I take a shower?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, straight down the hall and take a left." Edward said.

"Me too." said Alice and Rose at the same time.

"One is in my room, and the other is across the hall from my room." said Jasper pointing to them.

They went.

"Fuck man. How could we not notice this?" I said.

"I don't really know. But how could we? Alice is a wiz at make-up. But we were never really there to talk, I guess." said Jasper.

"Dude, I will go to the ends to protect the girls. Especially since I'm dating Bella now." Edward said.

He is dating Bella?

"No way dude. She fucking hates you." said Jasper.

"Way to go man, she's hot." I said.

We high-fived.

Then, Bella came out with a towel only.

"Uhh, I don't have any clothes. Mind' if I borrow some?" she asked blushing.

Look, away Emmett!!

I looked down.

"Sure." said Edward.

He went digging to his closet.

He threw her a pair of sweats and a tee shirt.

"There kinda big, but it's the smallest I got." Edward said.

"Thanks." she mumbled and ran off, but not without falling.

Hahah, clumsy Bella.

Alice and Rosalie came asking for the same thing.

I got Rosalie some clothes, and Jasper got Alice some clothes.

Jasper is head over heels for that girl.

He doesn't know I know.

"I think you guys should stay here tonight." I said.

I would be worried about them.

"Yeah." Edward said in agreement.

Jasper nodded his head.

"K. I'm gonna go home and grab some clothes for school, my toothbrush, and whatever." said Alice.

"Same here." Rosalie and Bella repeated.

They left.

"Fuck man." I screamed.

I punched the way.

I didn't punch it too hard.

But damn I was mad.

How could someone do this to those girls.

Well, it will be better once they sleep over.

This thought pleased me.

* * *

**Ok, you like?**

**Lots of drama.**

**Leaving you with a cliffy.**

**Wondering what's going to happen when they tell Charlie and they sleep over.**

**BTW; Be thankful FF was created!  
:)**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997  
**


	12. Sleepover

**Hey guys. I'm updating. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I haven't been getting a lot of reviews or updates. It's really sad. D; I wanna thank those who is still hanging in with me.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV:**

Gosh, we just told the boys our story. No one ever notices. It's those evil sluts, Lauren & Jessica. Now we're going to sleep over at the boy's house. What the hell are we going to do about Charlie? Oh my gosh, I can't wait to see Emmett. It's so cute how Edward and Bella are together.

"Alice what's wrong with me?" I asked.

"Huh?" she said.

"Why doesn't Emmett like me?" I said.

"Well, I bet he does," said Bella.

Her little happy self. Gosh, I'm jealous she has a boyfriend.

"Ok, I'm going to pick out outfits," said Alice.

"Sure," I said.

"K," replied Bella.

I collected my toothbrush, deodorant, face wash, a duffel bag, laptop, palm pre and the charger, school stuff, and my make-up. I had a red apple laptop. I put on my VS bra & undies.

**Alice's POV:**

I already started to think of pajamas, and clothes for school. Ok!

"Ok, I'm going to pick out outfits," I said.

"Sure," Rose said.

"K," replied Bella.

Ok, I ran to my closet. I grabbed my big bag. I grabbed my polka dot bra set, pink Victoria shorts, and a white tank top. I put it on. For school, I grabbed purple plaid tee, and dark shorts, purple gladiator shoes, and a purple Abercrombie tote. I went to Bella's and Rose's closet and grabbed their clothes.

"Bella! Rose!" I threw them clothes.

Bella had pink & black checkered shorts and a pink tank for the night time. For school, she had a dress. It was white, then a black fabric type belt, and the bottom was cream. She needed to impress her man. I paired it with cream flats and a big purse.

Rose had yellow shorts and a white tank top. For school, I had her in black leather shorts, a red shirt with silver chains on it. Very hot! Emmett had to look at her! I picked out Steve Madden's slip-ons with chains.

I grabbed my pink apple laptop, Iphone & charger, toothbrush deodorant, brush, make-up, face wash, and perfume. They put their stuff in their bags.

**Bella's POV:**

Alice threw clothes at me. They were really cute. I loved the dress. I put on my Victoria Secret white bra & undies. Then, my pajamas.

I grabbed my phone(Samsung solstice) & charger, blue apple laptop, school stuff, bag with clothes, my tooth brush, brush, make-up, face wash, deodorant, and my ipod touch.

I slipped on some vans and headed towards Rose's BMW, and drove to their houses. What would their parents say? Wow, Charlie wasn't at home. That surprised me, NOT. WE grabbed our stuff, and knocked on the door. It was exactly 6 pm.

"Hey," they greeted.

I just waved.

"Uhm, are your parents fine with this?" I asked.

"They're on vacation," said Jasper.

"Cool," said Alice.

"Go show them where to put their stuff!" yelled Emmett.

He was watching the LSU game.

LSU vs. Alabama.

"we only have 2 guests room," said Edward.

"It's fine. I'll bunk with you," I said.

Jasper and Edward showed Alice & Rose the guest room. I dropped my stuff in Edward's room.

"Hey, we can have movie night tonight," said Emmett.

"How was the game, Em?" I asked.

"LSU kicked ass!" he yelled.

"What movie?" asked Rosalie.

"How about The Orphan?" asked Jasper.

Oh my gosh, I hate scary movies.

"No, No, No!" I said.

"I love them," said Rose.

"Nope! I refuse to watch it!" I yelled.

"I'll protect you," said Edward.

How could I refuse him?

"Fine!" I said exasperated.

"How about it Ali?" asked Jasper.

"Come on, Alice!" said Emmett.

"Ugh, fine for you Jasper," said Alice.

I jumped on the couch with Edward holding hands. Alice sat next to me with Jasper, Rose & Emmett on the ground, under us. Emmett pressed play. I watched, and somebody just got killed, I screamed and averted my eyes. Edward soothed me. Emmett and Rosalie got really into the movie. Alice was hiding behind Jasper. The movie finally ended! It was 8 pm.

"Psstt…Jasper," I whispered.

I told him to follow me into the kitchen.

"I think you should ask out Alice right now," I said.

It was perfect timing!

"I was thinking the same thing!" exclaimed Jasper.

"Keep it down!" I warned him.

"Ok! I'm going to do it," he said.

As, I hurried him along he tripped on the side on the counter falling, and since I was trailing behind, I fell too. Ouch. He tried to grab the corner before he feel, but he ended up taking flour with him. So, me and Jasper were on the floor covered in flour.

"Ugh, you little fucker," I said laughing.

"It's not my fault!" he said.

"Yeah, it was! You tripped," I said.

"Well, you pushed me!" he said.

"So, you could ask out Alice quicker!" I said.

By then, we were both standing up, covered in flour. We didn't notice everybody was there listening to our conversation.

"Uhh, bye!" I said before Jasper could grab me.

We all moved but Alice and Jasper.

We stood behind the counter listening.

"You wanted to ask me out?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, so do you want to go out with me?" Jasper asked nervously.

"Definitely," Alice said.

And then Alice squealed.

Then, Alice got her stuff and dropped it in Jasper's room.

I'm still covered in flour.

Then, Jasper came after me, he was still covered in flour too.

"Nooo," I yelled laughing.

We were both on the opposite end of the table.

"Help me, Edward!" I screamed.

He just laughed it off.

Then, Jasper tackled me softly.

It didn't hurt.

"Ahh!" I screamed.

Then, Alice saw us and laughed.

"Ugh, I hate you," I told Jasper.

"Love you too," he said.

Now, it's 9 pm.

"Hey, I need some clothes Alice," I said.

"Sure, I kept some extra clothes in Rosalie's trunk," she said and Rose tossed her the keys.

She came back with purple shorts and a tank top.

"I'm going to shower," I told them.

I didn't bring shampoo, so I used Edward.

I walked out in my new outfit.

"You smell like me," said Edward.

Then, we hopped on the couch and watched television.

Then, I got a text.

_From: Rosalie_

_To: Bella and Alice_

_No fair, I'm the only single one. Why won't Emmett ask me out?_

I had to come up with something to hook those two up.

_To: Rosalie_

_From: Bella_

_Don't worry. I'm sure he is going to ask you out._

"Emmett!" I yelled.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Can we meet in your room?" I asked.

"My room?" he said wagging his eyebrows.

"Not like that!" I yelled and smacked him on the back of his head.

We went to his room.

"You like Rose!" I yelled jumping up and down.

"How did you know?" he asked surprised.

"I don't know. Maybe because you drool every time you see her," I said.

"You should ask her out," I said.

"No, she doesn't like me," he said.

"Let's just say a little birdie told me she does," I said.

"Ok, I will. But when the time is right," he said.

We left his room.

Well, everybody was going to sleep.

I brushed my teeth and decided to mess with Jasper and Alice.

"Edward, wanna do me a favor?" I asked.

"What?" Edward said.

"Go tell me what Jasper and Alice is doing," I said.

He came back.

"Full make out session," he said disgusted.

"Let's pretend to be your parents and walk in," I said.

He nodded, laughing.

We swung Jasper's door open. It was still dark, so they didn't know who we were.

"What the hell?!" imitated Edward.

"Why is there a girl? I told you no girls, until you stop wetting the bed," I said strictly.

They really thought we were Jasper's parents.

"Mom, not in front of the girl," Jasper complained.

Alice got off the bed screaming.

We started laughing, we couldn't take it.

Then, Jasper turned the lights on.

"What the fuck?!" he screamed.

We just continued to laugh.

"You really wet the bed?" I asked.

"Yes. I mean no! I mean not anymore!" he yelled.

We just laughed harder.

"Fuck you Bella," Jasper said.

"When and where?" I replied.

"Not my girlfriend!" Edward said.

Jasper was fuming, and Alice was mad as hell.

We just left.

Where were Emmett and Rose? They couldn't be sleeping. I walked to the living room, and they were both asleep together, but on the ground.

Then, I and Edward decided to go to sleep. We stripped off our clothes and jumped in bed.

Then, I fell asleep quickly in my angel's arms.

* * *

**So, ya like? Hopefully.**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997**


	13. No, it's my fault

**Hey guys! I'm updating. You guys are so amazing! We have 40 reviews! Can we go for 45 please?Well, this week is my mid terms! After that, Christmas break! I get 2 weeks off school for Christmas break! And 'll try to update at least twice a week, maybe more! Well, thanks for all the support.**

**Oh, and I don't have outfits for this story. If anybody is willing to make outfits similar to what I described, I will totally dedicate a chapter to you!**

**And I feel like I'm not adding enough of Rose and Alice b/c they are part if this story too. So, I'm trying to add them in!  
**

**Disclaimer: Yeahh, uhhhh, I don't own Twilight, nor it's characters. It's for SM only.D;**

* * *

**Rose's POV:**

I woke up and noticed I was on the ground, but the other thing was Emmett's hand was around my waist.

I can't lie, I like this position, but I have to wake up because the clock says 6:00 and school starts at 7:15.

I carefully removed his arm and I walked to the guest room.

I grabbed my bag, and woke Bella and Alice.

"Bellaaaaaaa," I whispered and I kept doing that until she was close to slapping me.

She finally woke up.

I did the same with Alice.

I went the bathroom and Alice and Bella followed.

We brushed our teeth, put some deodorant, and we went to change.

I wore my black leather shorts, a red shirt with silver chains on it, and Steve Madden's slip-ons with chains.

If I say so myself, I looked pretty hot.

I grabbed my curler and started to curl my hair.

Alice came out in a purple plaid tee, and dark shorts, purple gladiator shoes, and a purple Abercrombie tote.

I never saw Bella come out.

I started to smell chocolate chip pancakes.

Those are my weaknesses.

I walked to the kitchen to see Bella.

She was wearing a dress. It was white, then a black fabric type belt, and the bottom was cream. She paired it with cream flats and a big purse.

She was also making the pancakes.

"Oh my gosh, I freaking love you Bella!" I said.

"Ditto," said Alice staring at Bella's pancakes.

Everybody knows Bella can cook!

Then, the boys came rushing in.

They all looked around hungrily.

"What are you making Bells?" asked Emmett.

"Chocolate chip pancakes and OJ," Bella said.

"It smells delicious," said Jasper.

Edward came and grabbed his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

I wish Emmett would do that for me, but he isn't my boyfriend.

I sighed mentally, but apparently everybody heard it.

"Go get ready," Bella said shooing them out.

I sat down at the table.

"Alice, do you think Emmett likes me?" I asked.

"Why not ask me? I have all the details," Bella said offended.

What? She did? She isn't the type to gossip.

"So, give me the juicy details," I said.

"Well, Emmett definitely likes you and he's planning to ask you out," Bella said.

Bella started to set the table.

Pancakes, OJ, and syrup on the table.

**Emmett's POV:**

I smelled pancakes!

I notice Rose was gone.

I ran toward the kitchen, and I saw Bella making pancakes.

First, I saw Rose!

She looked gorgeous.

"What are you making Bells?" I asked.

"Chocolate chip pancakes and OJ," Bella said.

"It smells delicious," said Jasper.

Edward came and grabbed his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

Only if I could do that to Rose.

"Go get ready," Bella said pushing us out.

I went to my room and threw on some jeans and a hurley tee on.

I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my teeth.

I sprayed some axe on me.

I was walking toward the kitchen, Edward and Jasper following me.

I heard the girls talking.

"Alice, do you think Emmett likes me?" Rose asked.

"Why not ask me? I have all the details," Bella said offended.

No! She wouldn't!

But then again, it would make asking Rose out easier.

"So, give me the juicy details," I said.

"Well, Emmett definitely likes you and he's planning to ask you out," Bella said.

Then, I walked in.

Bella was putting the food on the table.

I started to dig in, and everybody did the same.

Oh my gosh, this was delicious.

Then, Bella hit me on the head with a spoon.

"You're being messy!" she said handing me a napkin.

I noticed I had syrup on my face.

"Mhmmmm, so good!" said Jasper.

"Amazing like always," said Rose.

"Great!" said Alice.

"Delicious," said Edward.

"LSFA!" I screamed.

"Huh?" everybody said.

"Like so fucking awesome!" I said.

"Thanks," Bella said blushing.

Bella started to clean up, but Rose stopped her and helped.

Rose is so caring and sweet.

I think I love Rose.

I don't feel like this with anybody, but her.

All the other girls don't compare.

We hopped in the car and drove to school.

**Alice's POV:**

We were in the car.

I was holding hands with my Jazzyy-Bear.

"Hey are you guys coming to my volleyball parish-champs?" Bella asked.

"Me and Rose are coming. We have to cheer," I said.

"Sure, why not?" Edward asked.

So, we are all going.

"You gotta kick ass Bella," said Emmett.

"Sure, sure." she said.

Then, it's time for school.

*School* **(A/N NOt describing school b/c it wasn't fascinating)**

Time for the parish champs!

Me and Rose changed into our cheer outfits and Bella changed into her Volleyball uniform.

Bella came onto the court.

Bella started to serve.

**Jasper's POV:**

Bella started to serve.

She served over hand. Damn, it went fast!

It hit right in the middle of the other team's court untouched.

"Ace!" yelled Bella.

The referee said, "1-0"

This went on for a while.

The girls started a cheer.

Hey hey are you ready?(clap, clap)  
Are you ready?(clap,clap)  
To play(clap)  
Say go team(clap)  
Go team(clap)  
Bulldogs all the way!

Then the score was "20 to 20"

The next point wins.

The other team was serving.

They served underhand, and Angela bumped it over.

They bumped it high and set it, but Bella spiked the ball and won the game.

Suddenly, Bella did a back hand spring.

I saw everybody staring at her.

Especially Alice and Rose.

Well, the team was awarded with 1st place because Angela and Bella did most of the work.

**Bella's POV:  
**

I spiked the ball and we won.

I got so excited and did a back hand spring.

Damn it!

They can't find out that I'm flexible!

We got the trophy and smiled for the camera.

I changed into my regular clothes.

Then, the cheer coach, Alice, and Rose came toward me.

"Bella that was an amazing back hand spring. Some of my girls can't even do that, and when I see talent I don't pass it up. Did you ever think about joining the cheer squad?" asked Coach Balms.

"Uh, I never really thought about it. But I'm going to be doing different sports too. Like track," I said.

Alice and Rose gave me a pleading look.

"Well, I'll be on the team but during track season, I can't," I said.

"Great! I have a uniform that's yours in my office." said Coach Balms and got a cheer outfit for me.

"Thanks," I said.

**(A/N OMG, I didn't add it, but Alice and Rose made the cheer squad, Alice&Rose are co-captains)**

"Can you do anything else?" asked Alice.

"Yeah, I'm pretty flexible," I said.

"Care to demonstrate?" asked Coach.

"I can do a round off, back handspring, front flip, backflip, I can dismount, and other things," I said.

And I showed them my round-off.

"Uhm, would you like to be captain?" asked Coach.

I looked at Alice and Rose asking for permission.

They nodded.

"Sure, why not?" I asked.

Coach Balms clapped her hands.

I walked out to Edward, and the guys with Alice&Rose.

"So, guess what guys?" asked Alice.

"What?" asked Emmett.

"Bella is now the captain of the cheerleading team because of that fancy back hand spring earlier," said Rose.

"Good job," said Edward.

"Thanks," I said.

"High five!" said Emmett.

I high-fived him.

Today, I somehow became The cheer captain!

We gathered our things at the Cullen's house and the boys came into our house.

I noticed Charlie was home.

Things could get ugly.

**Alice's POV:**

Holy hell, Charlie was home.

I walked into the house.

"Where were you girls?" demanded Charlie and he eyed the boys.

"School, cheer and volleyball," said Rose.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Uh, didn't she just tell you?" I asked.

Sometimes this man lacks common sense.

Then, he slapped me.

Fuck, shit!

Ouch, I fell towards the ground.

Then, Jasper punched Charlie.

They started to fight.

Bella went in.

"Stop!" she yelled.

She got seriously hurt!

She had bruises trying to save Jasper.

Charlie just pushed her out of the way into the counter.

She fell down her eyes closed.

Edward broke it up.

Charlie went up to his room leaving us.

We went towards Bella.

"Bella," Edward said.

"Bella!" I cried.

She wouldn't wake up.

"We need to get her to the hospital," Rose said quickly.

Edward carried her to the car.

"No, why did she try to break it up? Now she's passed out," said Jasper dissapointed.

"It's not your fault. Bella would have done it for anybody," I soothed him.

"We need a doctor now!" barked Emmett.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy.**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997  
**


	14. Bella's awake and he's gone

**Hey guys. Uhm, I did get a lot of updates. You guys didn't reach my review goal, but it's fine. Maybe I was asking to much? Well, we hit the 40 mark. Thanks to you guys! Can we get 46? Only 2 reviews please.**

**I need help. I have a bad case of writer's block. Any ideas? **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

* * *

**Jasper's POV:**

Why? Why would Bella be stupid and do that?

Why would she try to stop the fight?

Why did I get into the fight?

Because of Charlie.

I can't believe that dickweed hit my Alice, and hurt Bella.

Luckily Rose wasn't injured.

The doctors took Bella in.

We had to wait outside with our nervous looks.

Edward looked like he was in pain.

"Look Edward, I'm so sorry," I said.

"Don't worry Bro. It's not your fault," Edward said.

Emmett finally couldn't take it.

"Look here doctor. That is one of my best friends in there, and I want to see her now!" said Emmett.

"Ok, calm down young man. She is right in there. She is sleeping though," Doctor Xao said.

We ushered in.

**Alice's POV:**

Gosh, when Charlie punched me it really hurt.

I think a bruise is forming.

I will get Charlie back for this.

I don't know how or when, but he will pay.

Hurting my sister, is worse than hurting me.

**Rose's POV:**

Charlie didn't hit me.

He got a swipe at Alice, and Bella, but not me.

Why?

The world may never know.

I looked at Bella.

She was sound asleep.

You could see she broke her leg when Charlie pushed her.

Her leg probably hit the counter really hard.

She had bruises on her head, and in less words, she looked horrible.

I let a tear shed.

How could that man be that evil?

I said a little prayer to myself.

Bella miraculously opened her eyes.

**Edward's POV:**

Bella opened her eyes.

I kissed her forehead, I was just so glad she was awake.

"Bella, honey, how do you feel?" I asked.

"Huh? Who's Bella?" she asked.

"Y-You are," I said.

She can't forget everything.

"Joking," Bella said.

We all let out a relaxed sigh.

"Not funny," said Rose.

"Sure it was. You should've seen your faces," Bella said.

"Well, how-" I was cut off.

"I'm so so so sorry Bella! Do you forgive me? I really didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry!Sorry!" said Jasper.

She covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shut up. I forgive you," she said.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" he said.

"I really think you guys should report him. He is a horrible person. Do you see what he did?" Emmett pointed out.

"Definitely!" I agreed.

**Bella's POV:**

I look horrible.

I have a broken leg, and bruises.

"You guys, you know we can't do anything!" I said.

"If we could, we would," said Alice sighing.

Alice had bruises too.

"Ok, here's our deal. We don't tell until your legally old enough, but if he hits you, you tell us." said Jasper.

"Deal," said Alice.

"Well, Miss Swan you are free to go. And here are your crutches," said Dr. Xin, Dr. Xao's buddy.

"Thank you," I said sitting up.

I swung my good leg off, and grabbed my crutches.

I know how to use crutches, I have before because I tripped on a rock.

Yeah, clumsy me.

Emmett grabbed my crutches, and Edward carried me.

He put me in the car, and drove us home.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper gave Charlie the evil eyes.

I used my crutches and walked to my room.

Things from now on are going to change.

**Rose's POV:**

"Night' Bells," I said and headed downstairs.

"What the fuck is your problem? Huh? Do you love taunting children?" I yelled at Charlie.

He just pushed me to the side.

"See, I feel as if I called the police that you would listen," I said heading towards the phone.

"Don't you dare," he said.

"Try me," I said.

I grabbed my wrist.

I shook it away.

"Listen and listen good. Touch my sister's again, and you won't see daylight again," I said.

I swear that man will get caught one day.

Just one day.

I swear I saw something move through the bushes.

Nah, I decided over it.

I walked into my bedroom laying down, and just listening to some music.

I decided to take off my make-up, which I did.

Then, I heard someone knock on the door, and I went down the stairs.

I saw a police officer.

"You have been charged with child abuse. You have the right to remain silent anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one the court will provide one for you," said the officer.

I didn't even call the police.

The police started to take Charlie outside, but stopped.

"Bella! Alice!" I yelled.

They started to walk down the stairs sleepily, Bella used her crutches to kind of drag downstairs.

"Huh?" asked Bella.

"The cops just took Charlie away for abuse. And I didn't call the police on him. I thought I saw someone outside, but I didn't know," I said.

"You know what happens next, right?" asked Alice.

Bella and I nodded our head.

"In pre-law, my teacher told us that he goes to court, and the "victims" have to testify," she said nervously.

"Uh-uhh. I am not testifying, because we would have to tell the truth. And then get sent to a adoption center," Bella said.

She started to sit.

"Can you get me an advil? My leg is killing me," Bella said.

Alice went up and got one.

Bella gulped it down, sighing.

"I agree. What do we do now?" I asked.

"Wait," Alice said.

And that one word hung in the air.

* * *

**Ok, a little bit of writer's block.**

**But I'm coming through.**

**You see the angry Rose.**

**But the real drama starts in the next chapter.**

**Review!**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997**


	15. Song writing

**Hey guys. I'm writing this chapter. And I might be looking for a co-author and/or beta. If you are a beta, and you are interested PM or review me. I read all my reviews. And if you want to be my co-author PM or review me so I can talk to you about it. And I'll tell you who I choose!**

**BTW, WE HIT THE 50 MARK!:D  
**

**Does anybody have a clue to who turned them in?**

**I'll tell you a hint, it's not one of the boys.**

**Let's just say it's a person who was intensely in love with Rose, but it's not Emmett.**

**And they go to Baton Rouge High with them.**

**Oh, and you guys did great on reviewing and everything.**

**Please!:)  
**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

* * *

**Charlie's POV:**

What the fuck?

I just got arrested.

The police shoved me in the back of his car.

How did the people find out I abused the girls.

Well, abused isn't the right word.

More like lightly hitting.

Or a hard hitting.

And punching, and slapping.

Well those little runts deserve it.

They gave me an orange jumper thingy.

I'm going to beat the living shit out of those little "girls".

They put me and jail, and they're going to pay.

I sat in my fucking jail cell.

**Alice's POV:**

"Call the boys," I said.

Bella grabbed her cellphone out her pocket, and touched Edward.

Her screen saver was adorable.

She was kissing Edward.

"Hey, get Em & Jazz and put it on speakerphone," said Bella.

Bella put us on speakphone.

"So, what's up?" asked Emmett.

"Uh, Well, Charlie just got arrested for abuse," said Rose.

"You called?" asked Jasper.

"No, somebody must've saw and called the police," I said.

"Well, isn't that good?" asked Edward.

"Uh, no. We're going to have to testify and say that he abused us, and get sent away," said Bella.

Bella started to get up with her crutches, and walked herself to the kitchen.

We heard a crash.

"What was that?" asked Edward.

I looked in the kitchen. Bella was flat on her ass.

"Yeah, Bella just fell on her ass. No biggie," I said.

They stifled a giggle.

"Hahha, not funny. I could've sprained my ass bone or whatever," she said still on the ground.

"Yeah, you would know," said Rose.

"Wow, Bella. Just wow," said Jasper.

"What? No body is going to help me up?" complained Bella.

"I would, but I'm not there," said Edward.

"Ugh, wimp," I said and helped Bella up, and Rose handed her the crutches.

Bella stalked off, but she she didn't take her phone.

"Hey, can you guys sleep over?" asked Rose.

"Sure, we'll be there soon," said Emmett.

I hung up, and I gave Bella her phone, she was listening to her ipod.

**Rose's POV:**

Yes! Emmett's coming over!

I started to do a little happy dance in room.

Bella was standing at my door and said, "Happy are we?"

I nodded my head.

Even though Emmett hasn't asked me out, I'm falling for him.

The way he smiles, and he shows his dimples.

Or the way his curls magically stay in place.

And the way his muscles look.

Then, Bella wasn't there anymore.

I heard the doorbell, I ran to get it but Alice beat me.

"Hey guys," I said smiling.

"Hi, Rose," said Emmett.

"Hey," said Jasper.

"Hello," said Edward.

Jasper kissed Alice's forehead.

"Where is Bella?" asked Edward.

Then, we heard singing and guitar.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah_

__

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture every memory

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
my hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in & I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin', it's fearless.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

And the last strums ended to song.

It was beautiful, and it was Bella.

She could pretty much do everything.

Play volleyball, run track, cheer, sing, guitar, and a little bit of piano.

Well, I can cheer, sing, sorta play guitar, and shop!

We started clapping.

She didn't notice us at first.

She started blushing like a mad man.

"Thanks," she said.

**Bella's POV:**

Me and Edward were in the privacy of my room.

"You know that song I was singing earlier?" I asked.

"Mhmm?" he asked.

"I wrote it about you," I said.

"Really now?" he said.

"Yup," I said popping the "p".

Edward took me passionately and kissed me.

Ouch, my leg.

"Edward, my leg," I said.

He got off embarassed.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's fine," I said.

I'm so worried about Charlie.

Not for his sake, but mine.

I don't want to testify!

I got me an Advil, and feel asleep with Edward humming to me.

**Rosalie's POV:**

"So, want me to show you the guest room?" I asked.

Why was I so nervous around him.

I'm great with boys.

I can turn them down, and usually get any boy I want.

With him, he just doesn't like me!

"Uhm, I was wondering if I could bunk with you?" he asked.

"Won't it be kind of awkward, since we're friends?" I asked.

"You're right. Sorry I even mentioned it," he mumbled.

I'm an IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT.

I just told him he couldn't sleep with me, not in a perverted way though.

He found the guest room.

I grabbed my guitar, and started playing.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs and_

_I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you_

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie _

I put my guitar down, and walked to my room.

If you asked me if I loved him, I'd lie.

**Alice's POV:**

It was so dark at night.

I decided to go to sleep, with Jasper.

We laid down for a bit, and I finally fell asleep.

Charlie's gone, Jasper's here, and I think I might be actually happy for once.

**Bella's POV:**

In the middle of night, my leg was freaking killing me.

I searched for my crutches, and I walked down the stairs trying not to fall.

I walked and it was dark so I couldn't find the switch.

Screw it.

I knew where everything was.

I grabbed some medicine, and put it on the table, and poured me a glass of water.

I turned around, and I saw a shadow.

I screamed.

It scared me, so I accidentally threw the water.

The shadow turned the switch on.

I stood there in front of a wet Emmett.

I grabbed him a towel.

"I'm so sorry!" I said

Everybody went downstairs and saw us.

"Uh, what happened?" asked Edward.

"Your girlfriend went crazy, and threw water at me," said Emmett.

"Nuh-uh. If you see a shadow, you would be scared too," I said.

"So, you throw water?" asked Alice.

"At least it was the cup," I said.

"Your right, getting hit by a glass cup isn't fun," said Jasper.

"And you know this how?" asked Rosalie.

"Ask your lover," mumbled Jasper.

"What I didn't hear you Jazzy-Wazzzy," said Rose using Alice's nickname on him.

He groaned, he hated that name.

"Whatever, can I just take my medicine, and sleep?" I complained.

Edward stayed with me, just to make sure I didn't slip and fall.

I successfully did it, and he helped me back upstairs.

* * *

**So, you guys like?**

**Btw, I don't own Taylor Swift or her songs.**

**Hate?**

**Review please!**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997  
**


	16. Miss Clearwater

**Hey guys! I'm really proud of this story. It is going to be a long time until it ends. I enjoy writing this, and I think you guys enjoy reading it? Well, on with the story! **

**We got 10 reviews? That's a bit crazy.**

**Well, can we aim for 64?**

**We hit the 60 mark! :D  
**

**Also, I have a poll on my page.**

**I'm also co-authoring this story:**

**A new Chance at Love by j5girl31012  
**

**Go check it out!  
**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

I stretched and opened my eyes.

It's 6:15 am, not to bad.

I woke up and jumped right out of my bed.

I walked to my bathroom and brushed my teeth.

Hmm, I walked into my closet.

I just spinned around until my hands landed on something.

Everything is allowable to wear in my closets.

I landed on a pink prom dress.

Uhh, i don't think so.

Well, the magenta bubble dress is cute.

I grabbed that, some black heels, and my prada bag.

I put it on, and looked good.

I think I'm the only one up.

I put on my make-up, and flat-ironed my hair to perfection.

I tried waking Jasper up.

I gave a trail of kisses, and that woke him up.

I gave him his clothes, and told him to go.

Next, is Edward and Bella.

I walked into Bella's closet.

Okay, no jeans.

I grabbed some shorts, and a hope t-shirt.

Yeah, and no heels.

So, a pair of green converse.

For Edward, okay jeans and a Calvin Klein shirt.

I tapped Edward on his head.

I hope my finger doesn't get stuck in his hair.

His hair is wild and unattainable.

He woke up, and I gave him to clothes and told him to help Bella.

Next, Emmett and Rose.

Now, that would be super hard.

I started tickling Rose, and she woke up gasping.

Next is Emmett.

i walked over to the guest room.

I keep shaking Emmett, but he pushed me and I fell.

I pushed him off the bed, and he hit the ground with a satisfying "thumP".

He was still asleep.

Whatever, I walked and I accidentally stepped on a rubber duckie and it quacked.

Then. Emmett jumped up scared.

What the hell?

I threw clothes at him, a little pissed that I had to work so hard to wake him up.

I skipped downstairs and saw Bella making breakfast, even though she was on crutches.

I was about to take over when I saw Rose.

"No, no Bella. Let me," she said.

"Thanks, it's kinda hard cooking," she said.

Edward helped her to her seat.

Awh, how caring.

Then, someone wrapped their arms around my waste.

I giggled and turned around.

I kissed Jasper lightly on the lips.

"Let's get going," said Emmett grabbing more toast.

"Me, Edward, Alice, and Jasper in the volvo," Bella said.

"What about me and Emmett?" asked Rose.

"No room," I said playing along with Alice.

"There's one seat left," said Emmett.

"What seat? Oh, you mean that seat? Those are for more space, if I ruin my clothes Alice will kill me," said Jasper.

"Yes, so take Emmett's Jeep," said Edward.

"Okay then," Rose said glaring straight at Bella.

I smiled at her.

We jumped in the car and headed towards school.

We walked out, and met up with Rose and Emmett.

I spotted a leather jacket.

In the fall?

No, the body turned around, and I saw Royce King.

I gasped.

I pointed to him.

Royce was Rose's ex-boyfriend.

She was a freshman, he was a sophomore.

He moved away, but now he's back.

We quickly headed towards the school doors, but we were stopped by Royce.

**Rose's POV:**

"Hello Rosie-Posie," said Royce.

"Don't call me that," I nearly spat.

"I need to tell you something," he said nervously.

"What?" asked Bella sharply.

She hated Royce for what he did.

"Look here, I was talking to Rosalie," said Royce.

"Listen here, don't talk to my girlfriend like that," Edward said.

Everybody was staying awfully quiet.

"Can you say whipped?" he asked.

I was going to slap him, but I stopped the urge.

"Okay, what do you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was the one who called the police," he whispered.

"What the fuck! Why?" I asked.

"Because I care about you," he said.

"How many times have you used that line," Alice asked.

"Okay, beside that. What the hell were you doing at our house?" asked Bella.

"Oh, I wanted to ask Rosie out," he said cooly.

"First, that's creepy. Second, I can't date you. Third, fuck off," I said.

"Come on. You can't be mad at me for that one little thing," Royce said.

"You wanted to a quick hook-up with her & she was a virgin!" Bella exclaimed.

"And if you dare say one more word to the police, I will get you," Alice said.

"Fine, fine. Come on Rose, go out with me?" asked Royce.

This would continue forever and forever. Then, I thought of an idea.

"I have a boyfriend. Sorry," I said.

"Who?" he questioned.

I looked around and grabbed Emmett.

"Him," I stated.

"Bullshit! Give him a kiss," said Royce.

Uhh, I guess I'm giving Emmett a kiss.

We both leaned in, and the world stopped for a second, and then someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Are you Rosalie, Alice, and Bella Swan?" asked the man dressed in all black.

We nodded.

"Come with me," he said.

We did as we were supposed to.

We waved to the boys, and left.

He drove us to a building.

_The Childcare Protection Agency_

What the heck?!

No.

He led us to an office where a woman was waiting.

We sat down quietly.

**Bella's POV:**

We have to be here to talk about Charlie.

"Hello, my name is Leah Clearwater. I'm going to be your lawyer for the child abuse case. As you know, Charlie Swan has been put into custody for child abuse. All we need for you is to testify, and it's in the bag. We could send him to jail, and you girls will be sent into an adoption center. So, I would like to hear from your lips that he abused you," said Leah Clearwater.

"What if we don't want to do this?," I asked quietly.

"Why wouldn't you girls want to? Listen girls, this is my job. I want to get all the scums off the street. So, did Charlie Swan abuse you?" she asked.

"Yes, he did," said Rose.

I stared wide-eyed at her.

What is she doing?

Alice nodded, and they stared at me expectantly.

I took a deep breath, and said, "yeah"

"Okay, we'll work on the case," said Miss Clearwater.

"Paul, take them back to school," she yelled.

The man, Paul, came back and escorted us back to school.

Uhh, apparently someone is going to be testifying.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I was thinking how to do the chapter.**

**I don't know how the law thing works, so anybody wanna help me?**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997**


	17. Love

**Hey guys! Well, I'm working on the chapter! Happy 2010! What's your new year's resolution? Well, review and enjoy. Also, you guys did amazing. We got 14 reviews!!! Amazing.;) And I kinda want 100 before the story is over! But it's not going to be over soon! Sorry for the late update. I'm sick. I have costochondritis. Yeah, so enjoy.**

**And can I get 85 reviews for this chapter?  
**

**I REALLLY RREALLLY WANNA THANK:**

**LadyVerRose. Without her this chapter wouldn't have been possible. Go shower her in PM's and check out her amazing stories!**

**Also, she is my co-author for this story!  
**

**Btw, twilight wolf angel, I'm not going to apologize for my story being the best out there. I know there are better stories out there, no need to put people down. And that wasn't cool of you too even review like that. Keep your flames to yourself.  
**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

I was walking back to class with a lot on my mind.

Testifying! Then, someone touched my arm.

I turned around to see Angela.

"Hey, we haven't had time to talk. Well, we have the concert this Thursday. And we have to perform that song," Angela said.

"Most definitely, want a ride there?" I asked.

"Sure, that'd be nice," she said and going off to the next class.

I totally forgot about that.

I already have a lot on my plate, but I'll deal.

I turned toward 2nd hour, but then I ran into James.

I remember what Emmett told me.

He just wants to get into my pants.

"Hello Bella," he said.

"James," I said smoothly trying to duck around him.

He stopped me though.

"Move," I ordered.

"No thank you, honey. I was wondering if you would like dinner tonight," James replied.

"No, I don't. Go away," I said.

Then, Emmett saw me and came to my rescue.

"Get lost, James," said Emmett.

"Calm down. I'll do whatever I like," he said.

Emmett just pushed him, and I got in.

Woo-hooo.

**Alice's POV:**

I saw Bella run to her next class, I giggled. Either she was running from someone or too someone. I have a feeling she's running to a certain Green-eyed, bronzed haired, guy named Edward. I smiled they are so cute.

I have Clothing design now!

My smile turned into a grin. I skipped grinning into the classroom. I took my seat next to Rosalie who seemed to take the opposite approach for her mood.

Mine being, happy and bubbly, hers being....well not that. I was quickly worried. Is she worrying about testifying.

She knows she has us to reply on. I know none of us want to testify but it's important we do. I gave Rose a sympathetic look as she caught my eye.

I went and sat down next to her, still smiling slightly, intent of solving Rose's problem as well as keeping my happy mood.

Rose turned her head to look at me. Her beautiful face looked wrong. Her eyes looked sad and her mouth was in the shape of an annoyed frown.

"What's wrong Rose?" I asked her, already knowing the answer.

Rose didn't answer at first. I sighed raising my eye brows at her. Rose bit her lip. "

It's Emmett," Rose confessed

...wait what? Emmett, whats wrong with Emmett. Bella had already told her that he was planning to ask her out. Plus they had been practically lying on top of each other when we had that sleepover. That was funny, they practically slept through the whole thing, but I was partly shocked she said Emmett. I had a confused look on my face.

"What about Emmett?" I asked worriedly.

Rose sighed sadly. She was so ruining my mood, but I don't care that much. I need to find out.

"Let's face it I'm not the only girl at this school who likes Emmett, He can be with anyone, and I can't do anything about it" Rose confessed.

I looked at her shocked. Rose was never like this. She must love Emmett, but what brought this on? My good mood was now plummeting to the ground. I am now partly annoyed.

"Rose, do you love Emmett?" I asked.

She shook her head, sad that she can't express her feelings.

"Rose he doesn't want anyone else, you heard from Bella he wants to ask you out, he likes you, he really does. You can see it in his eyes the way he watches you He wants you no one else" I said in a angry whisper at my sister.

Rose was partly shocked. Rose shrugged and turned to face our design teacher Miss Nancy.

**Rosalie's POV:**

As we were being given our task i thought about what Alice said.

Yeah maybe she 'was' right. I really mean was, maybe he did like me, before I rejected his offer to bunk with me.

Am I an idiot, why did I even say no. I bet he doesn't like me anymore. I sighed. I turned to face Alice she was staring at me angrily.

Well I can tell I've terminated her good mood. Nice going Rose, nice going.

"You don't believe me do you?" Alice asked me frustrated.

I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Why not!" Alice said loudly almost shouting.

A few heads turned and stared. I ignored them.

"Well because, when the boys slept over Emmett asked to bunk with me," I confessed.

A smile grew on her face, I could tell her mood was rising again.

I sighed, Well, it won't be rising for long.

"I said no," I said closing my eyes.

Not wanting to see Alice's face. Eventually I opened them. Alice was just staring at me.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SAID NO!" Alice shouted at me.

My eyes widened, as everyone including Miss. Nancy turned to stare.

I blushed, Alice just ignored them intent on find out what was wrong with me.

Well I am still trying to figure that out too sister. Everyone got back to work.

"Look it was an accident. I hate myself for saying no, believe me when i say I didn't mean it at all," I said nervously, hoping Alice wasn't that mad at me.

I gulped and looked at he in the eye.

She had a sympathetic look on her face.

"Now, I'm afraid he doesn't like me, I probably offended him, he might have taken it wrong and he's probably not going to ask em out," I confessed, hating the sound of my voice saying what might be the truth.

Alice partly smiled.

"I don't think Emmett would get that much offended by that," Alice told me.

I so badly wanted to believe her. Alice then grinned. I sighed and partly smiled.

"You going to talk to him aren't you?" I asked her happily.

"Yup," Alice confessed proudly.

I giggled and hugged her because I love Emmett and I really hope he feels the same.

I carried on adding details to a sketch of a dress.

I started to think about testifying.

Maybe it won't be so bad.

I have Alice and Bella to help me and I'm there for them.

Plus, we have the boys now. I don't give a fuck about Royce, he can die in a whole for all I care.

I'm still pissed that he was watching me though.

The douche.

When I was about the kiss him, to show Royce off, I saw something in his eyes, maybe he wanted to kiss me too.

**Emmett's POV:**

2nd and 3rd period passed quickly. I was partly huffed from football 3rd period still though. I walked down the hallway to find my friends at the benches for lunch. I was then caught by the arm by a small hand. I turned to see Alice. I smiled at her.

"Hey Alice whats up?" I asked her happily.

"Emmett do you like Rosalie?" Alice asked me forwardly.

I thought she already knew.

"Alice, I really, really like your sister, I thought you already knew," I told her solemnly.

If I was sure about anything It would be about Rose. Alice smiled.

"So you weren't offended by Rose, when she said no to bunking with her," Alice asked me wide eyed.

How did she know about that? I felt partly embarrassed.

"No," I confessed.

I still liked her as much as ever.

Though It might have hurt my feelings a bit I still did.

Alice grinned and so did I.

"Do you love her?" Alice asked oh so forwardly again.

Do I? I know I want to be with her for every second.

And that kiss. It was amazing, the fiery and the passion.

I love her.

I love Rosalie!

"Yeah," I said smiling.

Alice gave me a pat on the back, and left.

**Jasper's POV:**

I couldn't help, but feel nervous for the girls.

I hope Alice shows up to 4th hour.

P.E.

I sighed mentally, how could this happen?

I walked to the locker room, and changed into my shorts and t-shirt.

I streched, and I almost started bouncing waiting for Alice.

We finally got to leave, and I saw Alice sitting on the bleachers looking around.

For me, possibly?

She spotted me, and ran to me and gave me a quick peck on my lips.

Oh how I love the feeling of them.

"Hey, babe. How was the lawyer you met?" I asked.

"Ehh, so so," she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, definitely," she said.

**Emmett's POV:**

As the Bell rang for last period I sighed,

remembering the questions Alice had asked me before.

Is Rose getting worried about how I feel? does she still like me?

Well....I love her yeah I love her, I love Rosalie Swan and I'm not

embarrassed to say it.

I wanna be with her, I want more of that kiss,

I want to be able to feel her in my arms.

I want her to be mine and no one elses.

So I guess that's sorted, I love her and I'm going to ask her out

right now, before I can think again....

No I am not goinging to think again about this,

I've never felt so strongly for anyone in my life.

I ran to find Rose, Alice and Bella.

Hopefully, she feels the same way.

**Rosalie's POV:**

I walked out of last period and saw Alice and Jasper holding hands walking out of class.

Aww, they are so sweet....

I sighed, if only I had someone to hold hands with.

Possibly a curly haired dimpled guy that I..

that I love.

I met up with Bella at her truck, well i met up with Edward and Bella.

Edward had his arms wrapped around Bella's waist, and Bella was on her toes kissing Edward passionately.

I quickly I felt bad for intruding and I coughed as a force of habit.

Edward and Bella qucikly broke apart.

Blush started the form on Bella's cheek. I giggled,

"Hi guys, you having fun there" I asked casually, grinning.

Bella was blushing deeper now. "Yes, yes we are" Edward said truthfully, grinning back.

I heard laughing behind me, I turned around to see Alice and Jasper laughing.

I guess they had seen the show too. I giggled along with they fits of laughter.

Then suddenly I felt a hard hand on my shoulder, I was about to throw it off as a form of defense,

when I realized it was Emmett.

I blushed a bit.

"What'd I miss?" Emmett asked playful, noticing what I was about to do.

"Bella and Edward's make out session" Jasper said still laughing.

"Oh" Emmett said then chuckling.

His presence made me feel safe and happy but a bit awkward because of how I rejected him.

Emmett then spun me around to face him.

"Hi" I said happily trying to hide my nerves.

What's wrong with me? why am I so nervous. This is ridiculous be cool Rose!

"Hey, Rose...." Emmett said trailing off. I stared at him with wide eyes, expecting the worse of what he was going to say.

Different options spread through my mind of what he was going to say.

Rose I think we shouldn't be friends, I don't like you, you are a **, I can find someone better. I shook my head to get those bad thoughts out.

Emmett eyes me and then took a breath.

"Rose, I love you" Emmett said sweetly. I stared at him in shock.

Then a smile crept up the side's of my mouth.

Did he just say that? I wanted to scream in triumph and joy, but I kept it in.

"I love you too Emmett" i replied my voice coated with joy.

Emmett smiled wildly showing his dimples. "Will you go out with me then?" Emmett asked my hopefully.

I didn't think this moment could get any better until he asked me that.

"Yes, go course I'll go out with you" I said with a huge smile on my face.

Emmett's smile turned into a grin as he pulled me in and kissed me.

I loved the feel of his lips on mine.

When the kiss was over I breathed heavily and then hugged Emmett tightly.

Alice squealed and pushed Emmett out of the way to hug me. I laughed,

Alice will be Alice.

"I knew it, see, I told you so, I told he he wasn't mad!" Alice trilled happily.

Bella stepped forward and Alice let go and Bella pulled me into a hug.

"Congratulations Rose" Bella sang into my ear.

"Thanks so much Bella" I replied happily as I saw Edward and Jasper giving Emmett

grins that said good job.

Now everything is perfect, except for the testifying, but how bad can it be.

I kind of knew the answer to it, and it was pretty bad.

* * *

**Okay guys. I know it was a long wait, but I think it was worth it. I really like this chapter, and I hope you do to. This wouldn't have been completed if the co-author, LadyVerRose, didn't help.(:**

**Review!**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997  
**


	18. Surprises

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I'm busy with tons of homework, and etc. I hope y'all enjoy this one. And I've got reviews about swearing. I'll tone it down, a little.**

**Disclaimer: SM OWNS ALLL.**

**And like I said, I would love to have 100 reviews before the story is over. We have 7 chappies and an epilogue. **

* * *

**Rose's POV:**

I was in 2nd hour with Emmett, and I was staring blankly ahead.

This teacher can put you to sleep.

Then, Emmett passed me a note.

_Hey. Want to go to J. Alexanders tonight at 7?_

He's asking me on a date!

Eeep!

**Sure. Pick me up?**

_You bet.;)_

The bell rang, and I collected my stuff and walked to 3rd hour.

I took my seat next to Alice.

"Hey, hey! What's with the dreamy look on your face?" she asked.

"Emmett asked me out on my first date!" I said.

"Did you accept?!" she yelled.

I decided to scare her a little.

My face dropped, and I said, "I said no,"

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked and started hitting me with her design book.

"Stop Alice! I was just joking! Of course, I said yes!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, good," she said and started fixing her clothes.

"He's taking me to J. Alexander's," I said.

"Oh my gosh, that restaraunt is amazing," she gushed.

"I can't wait. What am I going to wear?!" I exclaimed.

"Actually, I knew this was going to happen. I designed a dress for you," she squealed.

I nearly screamed when she showed me the design.

It was a aqua blue with cinches at the waist and pleats at the bottom.

"How are you going to make it in 7 hours?" I asked.

"I made it already," she said.

"I freaking love you!" I exclaimed.

"I know," she said.

**Bella's POV:**

I was walking to French and sat next to Edward.

"Hey," I said.

"Bonjour, ma cherie," he said.

He sounds so smooth, and dare I say sexy, when he speaks french.

"You think I sound sexy?" he asked.

Had I spoken aloud?

I blushed hard.

"Non, tu souhaites," I said.

I said no, you wish, but I' sure my blush gave me away.

"Au contraire, you sound lovely also," he said.

I gave him a quick kiss, but it turned out to be more.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan could you remove your faces fro each other and pay attention?" the teacher asked.

Oops, and cue the blush.

I got a text from Rosalie.

_My first date with Emmett is 2night._

_-R_

Awh, how cute.

I passed Edward a note.

_Emmett got the courage to ask Rosalie on a first date._

**Finally. Do you want to go somewhere with me after school?**

_Where?_

**It's a surprise. Do you not trust me ?**

_No I don't , but none the less I'll go._

My thoughts swirled about where he is taking me.

I walked to lunch, and met up with Angela.

"Concert tomorrow. Wear something white!" she said.

Okay, I have to remember.

**Alice's POV:**

After lunch, the day was a blur.

Bella caught a ride home with Edward.

I went hoe and immediately got Rose's dress.

It was one of y very first creation, and it came out great.

I curled Rose's hair, added light make-up and she was done.

Jasper came over to make sure I was okay.

We watched Yes, Man!

Then, the last thing I remember wasmy head on Jasper's chest.

**Rosalie's POV:**

Alice primped me up, while I wore her one of a kind dress.

I thanked her and left, but Jasper came in.

"Hey, Em," I said.

"Hey Rose. You look amazing," he said.

"Thanks. You look really handsome," I said.

We drove a good 10 minutes until we reached J. Alexanders.

We were seated and a waiter immediately came over.

"Can I have the crawfish etouffee with a sweet tea?" I asked politely.

He wrote it down.

"Can I get some steak, medium rare, and some fries, and a coke," he said.

They left to go make us food.

"Are you going to join football?" I asked.

"Most definitely. I want to be the quarter back," he said.

"I'll be cheering," I said.

"You better be, hun," he said.

"And if I don't?" I challenged.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out," he joked.

Then, the waiter came out with our food.

I took a bite of my food, and moaned a little.

"Alice did not lie about this food being amazing," I said.

"I hear ya. I could eat this over and over," he said.

We continued to talk about nonsense and random things.

Soon, he drove me home and I was so happy.

This is the best ever.

Emmett decided to sleep here, since Jasper was here already.

**Bella's POV:**

I went into Edward's volvo.

He put a blind fold on me.

"Uh, I'm not wearing this," I said.

"Yes, you are," he said.

I didn't feel like argueing.

I felt like the drive was so long, but it was only 20 minutes.

"Time to go on foot now," he said.

"What?" I said in a bland voice.

"You heard me princess," he said.

I stepped out, but he had to lead me.

I tripped many ties because of the stupid blindfold.

Finally, we stopped walking and Edward undid the blindfold.

I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful meadow. The light shone, and the flowers were delicately still growing. The smell of it was beautiful. The sight was breath-taking.

"Wow, it's beautiful," I said.

"Yeah, it is. And we can hang out here with a picnic," he said.

He set out a blanket, and a rose.

He passed the the rose, I smelt it.

How did I get so lucky?

"Your amazing" I said mistified by everything about Edward.

Edward smiled his crocked smile and it took my breath away more then the meadow its self.

I sat down on the blanket next to Edward.

I looked up into his gorgeous eyes and he returned my stare,

For a minute there I got lost in them.

I was utterly mistified.

Then I looked down and blushed.

"Sandwich?" He asked me.

"Yes please," I replied embarrased a bit.

Edward chuckled and passed me a sandwich.

I smiled, the sandwich was peanut butter and jam.

How sweet, not all of us can be great cooks I guess.

I grinned at him and then took a bite.

Woah, It was good.

Again why am i so lucky?

"Mmm," I said primitively.

Edward chuckled.

"I'm guessing you like it?" Edward guessed.

I nodded with my mouth full.

This made Edward chuckle again.

After I swallowed, I giggled and looked up to see Edward staring at me, I blushed.

I couldn't stop looking at him though.

Edward then raised his finger to stroke my cheek making me blush harder.

Edward smiled and leaned his face closer to mine, so that we had barley any room between us, and I could smell his sweet breath.

I looked deeply into his eyes and so did he.

He then conciled the space between us and kissed me.

As he did, I was dumb founded, his kiss caught me off guard, it took me several moments to react.

When I did, I kissed him hard, so I got the full feel of his soft lips against mine.

It was like a feeling I've never felt before, and I never wanted it to end.

But unfortunately it did as the two of us gasped for air.

I smiled at him, He smiled back hitting the breath I had just gained back, out of me.

We continued eating our sandwiches and when we were done Edward pulled out straw berries covered with chocolate.

Yumm **(:)AN- THIS IS CO WRITTER VERONIKA, AND MAY I SAY THAT CHOCLATE COVERED STRAWBERRIES ARE SO NICE :)**

As I reached for one, Edward grabbed my hand and picked one up himself.

He then leaned closer to me and I opened my mouth as he put it in, I chewed as fast as I could so I could talk.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me" I gushed.

Edward smiled, "Well I was hoping this would be something to remember for you" Edward confessed.

I smiled, that's so sweet.

"Well it is, thank you" I told him sweetly while picking up a strawberry and putting it in his mouth.

Edward gave me a satisfactory grin.

Then we started talking about school, music, and my sisters.

Edward was always bringing in interesting points that made me never want this night to end.

But eventually, Edward looked at his watch an claimed it was 9.30.

I was shocked, the time flew.

I got a good glance at the surroundings and realized that the meadow was still beautiful in the dark.

Edward packed up and took my hand as he guided me swiftly to the forest and back home.

This was the best day of my life.

Soon, it became dark and Edward drove me home.

He slept over, and I got ready for bed.

Then I feel asleep in Edward's arms.

* * *

**So, enjoy my lovelies!**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997  
**


	19. Mr and Mrs Cullen

**Hey guys. Sorry about the lack of updation. Is that a word? If not, I'm copyrighting it(: Well, I hope you like this chapter.**

**We hit the 90 mark!:D**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

"Guys, I'm heading off to school for the winter concert! Come if you want," I said jumping in my car.

"Bella! Wait! The guys invited us to dinner, we are going right after your concert!" yelled Alice.

I have to go pick up Angela, I drove down the path and honked the horn.

I was wearing a simple strapless white dress with a black belt, and black heels.

Well, heel. Since my one of my legs are broken.

Good thing it's the left one, I use the right one to drive.

The theme was we were supposed to look like "angels".

Angela came out looking gorgeous.

We were color coordinated.

She had a white one shoulder dress, with a black dress also!

"We match," I told her jokingly.

"We do, don't we?" she said.

We rode off to Baton Rouge High school.

I walked into the commons area and got in place.

First song we were to sing was Carol of the bells.

Hark! how the bells  
Sweet silver bells  
All seem to say,  
"Throw cares away."  
Christmas is here  
Bringing good cheer  
To young and old  
Meek and the bold

Ding, dong, ding, dong  
That is their song  
With joyful ring  
All caroling  
One seems to hear  
Words of good cheer  
From ev'rywhere  
Filling the air

Oh how they pound,  
Raising the sound,  
O'er hill and dale,  
Telling their tale,  
Gaily they ring  
While people sing  
Songs of good cheer  
Christmas is here  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas

On, on they send  
On without end  
Their joyful tone  
To ev'ry home

Ding, dong, ding, dong

I was a soprano so I sang the high parts.

Angela was an alto so she sang lower than me.

**(A/N/ Video of how it's supposed to song on my profile, and angela's and bella's dress too.)**

The tenors were the boys.

We sounded pretty good!

Next was J'entends le Moulin.

It was in french and english.

Quite a lovely song.

**(A/n I couldn't find the lyrics, but the video of how it sounds is on my profile.)**

Well, it's me and Angela's turn.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You

All I want for Christmas is you... baby

There was a lot of clapping, and I noticed the whole family was here.

I waved and blew them a kiss.

Angela and I took a bow, and went back to our choir to perform our last song.

Our last song was Ave Maria.

It was mind-blowing.

I took Angela with me to go see my friends.

"Hey, like the concert?" I asked.

"Amazing," Edward said kissing my lips.

"Get some," yelled Emmett.

I just blushed.

"You were great, Angela!" exclaimed.

"Thanks, well I'm gonna go to Ben. See you guys later!" she said.

Ben planted a kiss on her.

"Awhhh," us girls chorused.

"Well, let's go to dinner," said Jasper.

I nodded, I was very nervous. At least I looked decent.

**Alice's POV:**

We watched the concert in awe.

They were amazing.

"Well, let's go to dinner," said Jasper.

Eep, so scared.

We were looking very appropriate though.

Bella looked very "angelic" with her white dress on.

I was wearing a simple purple dress that does my figure well!

Rose is wearing a light green dress that goes well with her blond hair.

We took Edward's volvo so we could all fit, but Bella would have to drive alone.

Edward refused to leave his _precious_ volvo, and Bella would kill someone if she left her Vanquish.

Jasper went with Bella, to my discretion.

**Jasper's POV:  
**

I rode with Bella then.

"Get out of the car Bella. I'll drive. You don't know where my house is, and you can't drive with a cast on!" I exclaimed.

She muttered something, but moved.

I drove to our house. I wonder what our parents would think of the girls.

Apparently, we've arrived, but I was so lost in thought, and then I heard Bella calling me.

When I turned my head to look at her, she was closer than I thought and I accidentally kissed Bella.

We immediately pulled away.

It wasn't like kissing Alice, I just crave Alice.

Bella was good, but not Alice.

We were blushing and not saying anything.

Now it's awkward between me and her.

"It was an accident, I'm sorry Bella," I said.

"No, no, no. I was trying to get your attention, and I got a little too close. Sorry," she said.

"No offense, Bella. But I think I'll stick to Alice," I said.

"Yeah, I'll stay with Edward," she said.

"By the way, you're a good kisser," I said.

Well, she was!

"You're not so bad either. But can we never tell anyone about this?" she said.

"Deal," I said.

I helped Bella out, but she tripped.

No surprise for Bella.

I helped her up.

I took her in, and we met up with the family.

**Rose's POV:**

We parked, and got in the house.

It was beautiful!

I forgot my purse, so I went to Edward's Volvo to get it, but I saw Jasper and Bella kiss!

I will give Bella a chance to explain why she is breaking Alice's and Edward's heart!

I stayed in the car, to be unnoticed.

Then, I went in.

I'm gonna clear things up!

_From: Rosalie_

_To: Bella_

_Care to explain why you want to break Alice's and Edward's heart?_

I texted her.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I'm Alice," Alice said.

"I'm Rosalie," I said smiling.

"I'm Bella and it's a pleasure to meet you," she said holding Edward's fight.

Her phone beeped signaling she had a text.

"Excuse me," she said.

She left, and soon I got a text.

_From: Bella_

_To: Rosalie_

_What are you talking about?_

She entered the room again.

"Oh, girls. It's such a great thing we've finally got to meet the girls that make our little boys happy," she said.

_From: Rosalie_

_To: Bella_

_I think you know! That kiss with Jasper!_

I sent it. She didn't check it now, but she would later.

I know she would.

She pulled her phone out, and sent me a look.

I knew that look.

It meant "let me explain.

_From: Bella_

_To: Rosalie_

_It was a total accident. I was trying to get his attention. And when he turned his head, are lips accidentally touched! Nothing more! I love Edward and Alice!_

I let out a sigh of relief. I knew my Bella wouldn't do anything like that!

_From: Rosalie_

_To: Bella_

_Either you tell them, or I do.  
_

"Oh, Bella. What happened to your leg?" asked Mr. Cullen.

She sent us a look asking if she could tell them.

Me and Alice nodded.

"Well, my father abuses us. And he pushed me down," said Bella.

They took a shocked breath.

"Did you boys know this?" they asked.

The nodded.

"But we tried to help!" said Edward.

"Yeah, they are testifying!" said Emmett.

"Yeah, and we're going to help them!" said Jasper running out of things to say.

**Alice's POV:**

"Oh my. Well, we are supporting you girls. If you need anything, you girls call us," said Mrs. Cullen.

They are such nice parents!

I wish they were our parents!

"Come, come. Dinner is ready," said Mr. Cullen.

They cooked a delicious lasagna with rolls, and chocolate cake.

"This is delicious," I complimented.

Jasper and Bella were looking very uncomfortable.

**Jasper's POV:**

_From: Bella_

_To: Jasper_

_Rose saw us, and she said we have to tell them. Let's do it now._

No, no, no. Alice wouldn't forgive me.

But it was worth a shot.

"Edward and Alice. Me and Bella would like to say something to you," I said motioning them to go forward.

"Edward," Bella said.

"Alice," I said.

"We kissed," we said at the same time.

Alice looked like she was going to cry, and Edward looked really pissed.

"Wait! Hear out!" Bella said.

"It was an accident. I turned my head, and Bella was there. And I completely regret it," I said.

"Yeah, I would take that kiss back. Well, if you could call it a kiss. It was a barely touching of the lips. And Jasper isn't even good," she threw in.

I feel offended! They immediately calmed down.

"Are you sure?" asked Edward.

We nodded.

"We cool bro?" I asked him.

We fist-pounded.

"You swear?" Alice asked.

"Yes!" we said.

"Okay then. And Jasper is good," she said.

That girl is something!

*ring Ring*

"Hello," Bella said, "Okay. Yes. Woah, so soon? Okay. Bye."

"We are testifying in tomorrow at 2," she said.

* * *

**Hehheh(:**

**Cliffy!**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997**


	20. Trial

**Hey guys! How you doing? Well, this story is progressing! We're close to 100, let's hit the 100 mark. We only have 96(:**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

**Btw, one of my reviewers wanted to know if I got there review. So Ashes, I did.  
**

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

I felt sick of the thought of testifying, which I am.

Rosalie is too distressed, and Bella is in crutches.

"You ready guys?" I asked.

They shook their head.

Edward was driving us in his Volvo.

"How you feeling Alice?" asked Edward.

"Nervous," I sad.

"Don't worry. We'll be here supporting you," Jasper said.

"Go Team Alice!" said Emmett.

I took deep breaths. I knew what I had to do, I knew it.

Boy, was I scared though. Who wouldn't be if they were testifying against their own father?!

"Okay, we're here. Let's go," said Edward.

I squeezed Jasper's hand, and we walked into the bulding and met up with Ms. Clearwater.

"Okay, Alice. All you have to do is answer the questions that," she said.

I nodded my head, and we all walked into the seats. Well, I had to sit by our lawyer.

The others sat waiting quietly.

"How does the defendent plead?" asked.

"Innocent," said Charlie's lawyer, Mrs. Prose said.

"This innocent girl was abused by her own father. How would you feel if you were her. Don't forget that while she goes through this she has high school. Look at her. Don't tell me you don't feel sorry. That is all your honor," said our lawyer.

Damn, she was really good. No wonder she is a lawyer.

"I call the witness, Rosalie Swan, to the stand," said Mrs. Prose.

"What?" asked Rosalie.

Woah! Rose is not supposed to testify.

"To the stand," demanded the judge.

She walked up, slightly trembling.

"You say that my client, Charlie Swan, has abused you for 5 years?" ask Ms. Prose.

"Yes, he has," Rosalie stated.

Way, to be blunt.

"How could my client abuse you when he is always at work, and people say that you girls are always with your boyfriend. How would that give a chance for Charlie Swan to ever abuse you?" she said to Rose.

"Maybe when we came home. Maybe before we told our boyfriends. Maybe when he actually decided to come home. Maybe every time he saw us!" Rose yelled back.

**Rose's POV:**

"All maybes. _Maybe_ this girl is lying just to get revenge at her father. _Maybe_ because he wouldn't let her go to a party. Maybe she just thinks this will put her in control-," said Ms. Prose.

But she was cut off.

"You honor!" yelled our lawyer.

"That is enough," she said.

How could that son of a bitch think I'm lying! What the hell is her problem.

"I call, Alice Swan, to the stand,"said Ms. Clearwater.

I walked off the stand, and took my place back to seats with everybody else.

Emmett held my hand. I knew we would get through it.

"You have a current medical folder of many stitches, bruises, and scratches. Care to tell me who did this to you?" asked our lawyer.

All she had to say it was him, and the cat was in the bag.

"I plead the 5th," said Alice.

We all stared at her shocked.

What?

**Bella's POV:**

Alice did not just do that. She couldn't have. I know she wants to lock Charlie up, just as much as us.

No, Charlie might actually have a chance.

Uhh, I don't think so. I'm going to testify to get his ass in jail, if that's what it takes.

Because what Alice just did was crazy.

**Edward's POV:**

Alice did not just plead to 5th. All she had to do was say

CHARLIE SWAN.

There must be a plausible explanation for what she just did.

**Rose's POV:**

I might just choke that girl.

She had such a simple question compared to mine. She just had to say Charlie Swan.

**Emmett's POV:**

Eep! Eep! No way did Alice just do that!

**Jasper's POV:**

I can't believe she did that.

I thought she wanted to get out of that life.

I thought she knew what to do.

I thought, well I don't even know anymore.

**Alice's POV:**

Everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

I was getting glares, and whispers filled the room.

They didn't know what I was doing.

"That is all, you honor," said Ms. Clearwater.

Ms. Prose walked up and asked me the life or death question.

"Did my client, Charlie Swan abuse you&your sisters?" asked his lawyer.

It's now or never.

"Charlie Swan did not abuse me or my sisters," I stated.

**(A/N I was going to stop here. But I was afraid y'all would kill me!)**

I looked at the audience and saw everyone shocked.

I was shot death glares from my own sisters.

"Don't Alice," yelled Bella.

"I have too," I said still crying.

"Just say it," Bella said pleading.

I took one look at her, and looked away because I knew I would give in.

Bella got the worse of it, and I just wanted it to stop.

But they didn't know my reason.

"Recess, 15 mins," called the judge.

I ran off to the cafe area.

I heard footsteps behind me.

"Why?" asked Rose.

I just shook my head.

"Please," said Bella.

"That's it. Either you tell us why, or I'm going to testify," said Rose.

Bella pleaded.

I just couldn't take it.

"How could I do it? I can't be separated from you guys. I love you. And what would we do about the boys?" I asked.

"OKay, we'll play along. Clearwater will kick our ass, but whatever," said Rose softening up.

"I'll sit back. I'm not going to say a word," said Bella with a hard look.

"Bella, please. I know you had it the worse. I know you deserve better. We all do, but what would we do?" I asked crying.

I hated how Charlie could tear us apart.

She just shook her head, and walked off, but then she turned around.

"One more time. I'll give this plan a chance. If he hits me one more time, it's over," Bella said.

"Thank you," I said.

I wanted to burst into my tears.

We walked back to the courtroom.

I took my seat, and got shit from our lawyer.

"What the hell was that?" asked our lawyer.

I just ignored her.

"Has the jury made their verdict?" asked the judge.

"Our verdict is ..."

* * *

**Hahhahahahha;;**

**Please review! We almost have 100! We have 99(:**

**Love, **

**Tommygrl1997**


	21. The Choice

**Hey guys! How you doing? Well, this story is progressing! We hit the 100 mark! &i'M REALLY HAPPY about last chapters response! But my hits are dwindling. D; Could you please suggest this story to your friends?**

**ANDDD;; Check out my new story called Never say Never!  
**

**Also, 100 was the goal for the story! :D**

**BUttt can we 150?  
**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

* * *

**Bella's POV:  
**

I'm so pissed at Alice! She ruined our one chance, but if the slut hits me. It's over.

"Our verdict is the Charlie Swan is innocent," said the jury.

FUCK. I wanted it to be guilty, even though I let Alice do her plan.

We walked out of the court room, and I rode in a separate car of Alice.

She knew I was mad at her.

I know it's not like me to hold a grudge, it's usually Rose.

But this time it's different.

I knew what I was fighting for was right.

Argh, I stayed quiet the whole car ride, until I finally got home.

I ran to my room as fast as I could with crutches, but Edward followed me.

I let him in.

We sat on the bed, my head on his chest.

I started crying, I knew it was no use.

But I had to get my emotions out.

"I don't know why she did this, Edward." I cried.

He made soothing circles into my back.

"Calm down, love. I'm right here. I won't hurt you," he murmured into my hair.

And we sat there for hours, just thinking about what might be in store after this.

Finally, I sat up and said, "What now?"

**Alice's POV:**

Bella purposely stayed away from me on purpose.

She limped/ran to her room, and Edward trailed along.

Jasper went up to me when we got to my house.

"What the hell did you just do?" He demanded.

I took a breath, "What I thought was right" I told him truthfully.

He stared me down, his tall figure towering over me.

"Right? if you think that was right, sending an incredibly guilty man home, then you must be crazy," He half shouted.

I stared at him with wide eyes, he's never talked to me like that.

I don't know what I looked like at this point in time, but I'm guessing it was a mix of fear and sadness.

Jasper's hardened face then turned to a soft one.

He took a breath, "Look Alice, I'm sorry I got mad at you... but, it just... It hurts me to see you upset, and basically kills me when I see you hurt by him.... if you only you knew how much I want to hurt that man...." He trailed off becoming more forceful again.

I was still partly frightened, but I understand where he's coming from.

He loves me, and I love him, and he hates to see me hurt. God knows how I would react if he was hurt.

I looked at him adoringly.

I brought my hand up to his shoulder and griped it tight.

"Jasper, I did what I did for a good reason, and that reason is Rose and Bella," I said slowly pointing toward Rose who was accompanied by Emmett.

Jasper looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Jasper, if Charlie goes to jail, We'll get split up... I can't live without them Jasper beside you, they're my everything," I told him truthfully.

His expression turned angry for a moment, but then changed to a softer appearance. He gave me a small smile.

"They both agreed to this?" He asked me looking at Bella and Rose.

I nodded.

"Well Bella doesn't really "approve", but she's going along with it, " I told him.

Jasper bit his lip, holding back something he was going to say.

he then lent down and pressed his lips to mine.

"Be safe," he whispered to me, leaving with Emmett, since Edward was still upstairs.

"Rose. Can you please talk to Bella?" I nearly begged her.

She gave me a sad smile, and went upstairs.

I looked around and noticed Charlie wasn't here.

I swore he was going to rub this shit it our faces.

**Rosalie's POV:**

I walked upstairs to talk to Bella and saw Edward.

"Edward, can I talk to Bella alone?" I asked him.

He nodded and left.

"Bella," I said.

"Bella. Look at me," I said.

She did so grudgingly.

"Don't be mad at Alice. She did this to save our sistership," I said.

"I know. It's just, I really thought this was it. Like, this was our chance to do what we needed to do, and we failed," she said.

"It's okay, Bella. This isn't over. It's fair from over," I told her.

"I know. Thanks," she said.

I left, and walked toward Alice.

"She understands," I said.

She just nodded.

Where is Charlie?

I swore he was going to be a big dick and rub this is our faces.

Ehhh, who really cares?

"Come on guys! The testfying is over, and we have to go back to school!" I yelled at them.

It's a Friday, and it's 10:30 and school ends at 2:25.

I threw on some dark gray skinny jeans, a white embroidered tank top, white alligator heels, black&silver chain bracelets, a big white bag, and some light make-up.

Bella came out in a silk flower top, dark distressed skinny jeans, knotted leather sandals, a floral chiffon tote bag, and a key necklace.

Bella did a surprising good job today. I smiled at her.

Alice was wearing light blue skinny jeans, white bedded halter top, metallic leather gladiator heels, miso bead necklace, and a Leah bag.

Even though we feel like crap inside, we still look gorgeous.

**(A/N Outfits on the profile)**

We took our seperate cars because we really needed our alone time.

Dude, I'm fucking tired of all the drama caused by a person that's not even worth it.

* * *

**Reviewww it.(: Btw, the last chapter got the most reviews! 14 reviews!**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997**


	22. Chapter 22

**Heyyyy! Okay, this story has like 4-8 more chapters left. Idk, whatever I choose. Uhm, I think I did surprisingly good on the EOC. Had sooo much fun on my choir trip. (:**

**My choir won 3 GOLD plaques, 3 GOLD trophies, & 2 certificates! That was our first time competing, and we got the most trophies. Hahah.:) **

**& we could go to nationals. But my teacher's like NOOOOO. D;  
**

**I tried to write with more detail. Uhm, I not sure if it really worked though.  
**

**Welll, here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this!**

**Bella's POV:  
**

Want to know how my day went? Well, it went quite horribly. As I walked around the school campus, I could still feel my heart beating hard in my chest. & The feeling of dark and gloominess took over as I walked the halls. I got stares, and most people just didn't notice. As I went to my classes, I was met by the feeling of sadness. I'll never escape it, will I?

I let Edward walk me to my car, as I stayed silent. I guess I'm still in the "bad mood".

"Baby, listen. Don't be sad. I hate it when you do this. Be happy. Alice was only thinking about you," he said as he wiped a stray strand of hair off my face.

"How can you say that? Everything that I hoped for just took a spin for worse. You want me to be happy? You don't understand Edward. You just don't! You have 2 amazing loving parents!" I yelled at him.

"Bella, calm down. I understand, honey. Just let me be there for you," he chided.

"Whatever, Edward," I replied and jumped into the car.

Dude, I just yelled at my boyfriend because I'm angry.

He doesn't deserve that. So before I did anything, I walked back out my car.

"Sorry, Edward. I'm just stressed," I told him and kissed him longingly.

We haven't kissed in forever. I just craved and missed his touch, but I let go reluctantly.

I waved him good-bye, and finally drove home.

I saw Charlie's car at home. He's never at home anymore. Something's up, I know it.

I saw Alice & Rosalie were already home.

I stuck my key in the door, and turned it slowly not knowing what to expect.

Everything seemed dead silent when I stepped inside. Everything was pretty much what you would expect.

Except, I saw Charlie in the living room with a women.

She was sitting in Mom's chair. What the hell? No one sits there. Charlie freaking knows that. Ever since, Mom passed away, we didn't dare mess with the chair. That women in her chair could have been pretty if she wasn't a bleach-blonde, spray tan, boob job lady.

"What is that?" I asked rudely.

"Well, she is your new mother. Don't talk to her like that," he said.

"What the hell? You replace our mother with this?!" I screeched.

"Is this the bitchy one you were telling me about?" she asked completely ignoring me.

"No, it's the blonde that's uglier than you," he said casually.

"Fuck you. Fuck you & your hooker of a wife," I yelled and stormed to Alice's room.

"Did you see what is sitting on Mom's chair?" I asked her.

"I think she's either a hooker or stripper. & Charlie met her at a bar," she said.

"ARGHH, you didn't do anything?" I asked.

"As if, I'm gonna be out of this house quicker than you know it," she said to me while reading her magazine, Seventeen.

"Where's the Alice, I knew? The one who actually cared?" I asked and used my crutches to go to Rose's room.

I swing open her door, and she her and Emmett making out.

I literally screamed. That was so disgusting! I used my crutches to go down the stairs, & that reminded I could get my cast off today!

Yay, I was about to jump, but I knew I was going to fall. So, I can't drive to a hospital. They'll yell at me for driving with a cast, even though I do it anyways. Well, I don't want to talk to Alice. Rose & Emmett are probably dry-humping each other. I think I pissed Edward off. So, I'll call Jasper! He was like my real big brother. Sure, Emmett was just a goody big brother to me. But Jasper was always there for me.

I sighed, and pulled out my phone.

"Hey Bella," he answered.

"Hello, Jasper! Want to drive me to the hospital to get my cast off?" I asked.

"Sure, Bells. I'll be there in 5," he said.

I said down, and read all the signatures and notes people wrote on my cast. A lot of people signed their names. The one name I loved the most was, Edward. Boy, do I love Edward. I really don't know what I would do without. He's been through everything with me. It's like we're a married couple.

I heard a knock, and stood up knowing it would be Jasper. I smiled at him, and went outside to follow him.

He drove me to Our Lady of The Lake hospital.

**************During this time Bella removes her cast. Idk how to describe it. So, yeahhh.:)*****************

When, I got my cast removed I started to jump up and down and run in circles. Well, I was very excited to have my leg back!

I begged Jasper to drive his car, with my good leg. I couldn't stop smiling.

I kissed my brother on the cheek, and ran to my room. Yes, RAN. I just screamed because I was excited.

Rose & Alice ran to my room to see what was wrong.

I just showed them my legs, and started jumping up and down. My sisters joined in, and Emmett finally ran in and jumped on all of us!

That boy would break my leg! & I don't need to be in a cast AGAIN. So, I wiggled my way out.

I went down-stairs to cook dinner for everybody, but those "people" in the living room.

I think I'm gonna make some yummy soup for us. I boiled some water, and went to chop up some vegetables. I chopped the chicken, and plopped it in there. Put some carrots, peas, onions, & potatoes. Added some seasoning, and BAMMM. It was done. I called them down. I called Edward & Jasper over too.

We were all sitting together like a family at the dinner table, when THEY came over.

They took a sit, and waited for food. As if I'd feed their asses.

"Move," I demanded them.

"Honey, do something about her or I will," the tramp whined.

"Do whatever you want honey," he replied.

So, she got the soup and poured it on my clothes.

And let's say the soup, was super hot. It went through my clothes, and scalded my skin.

I screamed in pain. I punched the tramp in her fake nose, and ran up the stairs, and jumped in the shower with my clothes on. I put the cold water on me, I instantly felt better.

I remember suddenly, I told Alice if that his girlfriend hits me, it's over. & it is.

Cause you know what? I'm tired of it.

I threw on a pair of sweats, some running shoes. Some necessities in my backpack, and a lot of cash. Around $700. That'd be enough for what I was about to do.

I opened my window and looked down at the 2 story drop. I've done worse, so I jumped down and landed with a perfect landing. Quiet & precise. Very unusual for me, but I don't care.

Next thing I knew, I took off into a sprint into the unknown darkness.

**Edward's POV:**

My mind was going into hay-wire. I wanted to have a nice, sweet dinner with my brothers, girlfriend, and friends. But I saw Bella run upstairs from the burning soup.

I would've punch the whore in the face by now, but my mother raised me with manners. Doesn't mean I can't threaten her.

"Touch my girlfriend again, & I'll show you what will happen," I said with all my will power.

We all ran upstairs to Bella's room. We saw a trail of water toward the window.

We saw the window was wide open, and the curtains blowing in the wind.

**Okayyyyy, I hope the wait was really worth it! I hope I really surprised y'all.:) & Don't y'all just love my Southern Accent? **

**Pahaha, well I know I'm a horrible author for leaving a cliffy when I didn't update in weeks! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**REVIEWWWW IT UP! :DDDDDDD**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997  
**


	23. Shock

**Hey guysss. I am back! School is over for me, and this summer is going to be so crazy. Well, get ready to be hit with this story. :)**

**Don't forget, MY new twitter & tumblr! **

**http://tommygrl1997fanfic(dot)tumblr(dot)com/**

**http://twitter(dot)com/Tommygrl1997**

**Well, enjoy y'all!**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV:**

"She gone..." Alice trailed off, all of our eyes were lingering on the window, which she must have jumped out of.

My Bella is gone because of that stupid tramp. Who the hell was she to come in, and cause this drama already? How could- Why would? I-I don't even know anymore.

I swear the only thing stopping me from running downstairs and punching that tramp out was the fact that Bella could climb back up the window.... pretty damn unlikely Cullen.

Alice started to sob in Jasper's arms.

"What are we going to do?" she sobbed.

None of us had an answer and that's what really killed me.

Bella could be at any place anywhere, doing god knows what, and I can't protect her.

**Jasper's POV:**

I held Alice in my arms hoping since I was never good with words I could comfort her just by my presence. I looked over at Edward, who was just staring at the window, like he was expecting Bella to climb back up any moment now. For that to happen, there would have to be a fucking miracle.

I just lost my sister because of a dumb bitch. Gosh damn it.

I felt bad for him, he must be in pieces. To lose the one you love is heart breaking, I couldn't imagine loosing Alice.

"Where could she have gone?" Emmett asked us seriously.

We all stared at him, no one knew. Emmett shrugged and put his hands up defensively.

"Just trying to help," he mumbled.

"Trying to help" I thought. Now, that was what everybody wanted to do. No one had a clue about what to do. We just stood there in shock of the scene in front of us.

I was lost for words. I knew Bella well enough, and I'd never expect her to do something so drastic.

"We have to find her, I refuse to lose a sister," Rosalie said so harshly, we thought she was ready to kill.

Alice twitched in my arms, "Should we call the police?" She asked.

"Maybe later, we don't want to get them in to early," Emmett suggested.

I agree, adding them in now, might just be too much drama for one night.

Edward still hadn't moved, and I honestly felt so much pity for him.

I know for his sake, we have to find her. Actually, for all our sakes we must find her.

**Edward's POV:**

I just stood there not knowing what to do. When the love of your life jumps out the window, and you have no idea where she went, what do you do? I'm pretty damn sure there is no book for my situation.

I just walked out of the room, shook my head, and headed downstairs.

"Fuck you, and you," I said pointing to Charlie and the bitch who were eating.

I ran to my car, and sped off to my house.

I saw headlights behind me, and it was probably the rest of the gang.

I went into my room, and locked the door.

I went to my closet, and pulled out the scrapbook Bella gave me. It seemed like forever when she gave it to me.

_*Flashback*_

_Bella stood in front of me, with something behind her back. She was smiling goofy at me. I smiled back, when I saw her. Bella, my love. _

_"So, Bella. Want to show me whatcha got there?" I asked._

_"Maybe. If you go on a picnic with me," she said holding up a picnic basket._

_"Deal," I said running towards her and throwing her over my shoulder._

_I picked a nice spot under a shady tree, and Bella set up the picnic blanket._

_The food was laid out in front of us. _

_We both picked up a sandwich, and started munching._

_"I love you," I said with my mouth full. I knew she would get disgusting._

_"Ew, you're gross!" she said backing away._

_We started throwing grapes into each other's mouth._

_"Ah," she said._

_I took 4 grapes and threw them at her._

_"Is that the way you want to play it?" she said._

_I just smirked at her._

_She shoved a pie at my face!_

_"No, you did not just do that," I said wiping pie off my face._

_I tackled her into the grass, and I kissed her forehead._

_"How about you show me what you had earlier?" I said._

_She walked to get her "surprise" and came back. She held a scrapbook in her hand. On the cover it said, "Edward & Bella"._

_We flipped through the pages, and it had pictures of us and the others._

_I kissed her, and we walked home._

_*End of flashback*_

I re-flipped through the pages of the book, that's when I knew I was crying.

I wiped my face with my sleeve, and walked out of the room.

"Guys, we should go to sleep. It's already 11 and we have school tomorrow. We will never find a way to look for Bella if we're all tired," I said.

They all nodded in agreement.

I walked downstairs to talk to Esme. She was in the kitchen on the phone, for some odd reasons. I called out her name, and she saw my face. She immediately hung up the phone.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asked.

"Bella ran away," I said dully.

"Oh my. What happened?" she asked.

I explained the whole story with the tramp, Bella, and the dinner.

She nodded and gasped at some places.

"Oh, Edward," she said giving me a big hug.

This is the times I needed her. I returned to hug, sank down, and cried.

**Bella's POV:**

The city of Baton Rouge is a decent size, so I'm pretty sure the gang won't find me.

I stopped at some places to get food, and finally arrived at my destination.

"La Quinta Inn" it said in bright lights. A simple motel, nothing fancy, nothing amazing. It completely suits me.

I checked in, when one of the clerks stopped me.

"Don't you have school?" he demanded.

"I'm 17, I'm a drop-out. And if you keep bothering me, I'm pretty sure I can check out," I said.

He just nodded and scurried away. Probably from the fear of losing a customer.

That's when the thought hit me. School. I'm a junior, and I will miss a lot of school.

I'll make it up when I go back, or if I go back.

I threw my stuff on the ground and took a seat on the bed. I took in the surroundings I was currently living in.

I took a look, and burst out into tears.

This wasn't home. Home was with Edward, Jasper, Rose, Alice, and Emmett.

* * *

**Y'all, this is a depressing chapter. & It will probably be depressing for a couple more chapters! But don't worry, it will get happier. Soon!**

**Review it up!**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997**


	24. The Park

**Hey guys! Well, I'm liking the amount of reviews I'm getting! Keep it up! :D So, Can we get 150 reviews? (: This is another depressing chapter, but extremely important! & I want y'all to thank my co-author, LadyVerRose! She is an AMAZING author, so check out her stories! Btw, check out my sister's story: DANGtiffany.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters or the songs I refer to in this chapter. ;[**

**

* * *

****Bella's POV:**

I woke to the light coming through the blinds. I sat up very disoriented, not knowing where I was. The room did not look at all familiar. Then, I remembered, I ran away from home.

Well, now I have nothing to do. I would go to school, but I couldn't. I took a peek at the clock, it flashed 9:06 am. Right now, I would be in 2nd period. I decided to listen to my ipod.

I clicked the shuffle button and the song "Airplanes" by B.O.B ft. Hayley Williams came on.

How ironic, because I could really use a wish right now.

**Alice's POV:**

The bell for lunch rang dismissing me from class. I walked out of class and sat at our usual table. It consisted of the boys, Rosalie, and Angela.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Bella? I wanted to tell her that us singing at the winter concert was recorded, and submitted for this contest. It's called 'Teen Singers'. And we were picked to perform on national TV competing against other teens," Angela gushed.

We all shifted around uncomfortably. Should we tell Angela? Her & Bella were really close.

"Angela, Bella ran away," said Rosalie.

Edward immediately got up and left the table.

"What? Why? Huh-?" Angela said concern pooling in her eyes.

It's kind of hard to not tell Angela something. She just has this trustful aurora surrounding her.

"Angela, if we tell you something. Do you swear not to say anything?" asked Jasper seriously.

"Yeah, definitely. But does this have to do with y'all having an _abusive _father?" she said whispering the abusive part.

What the heck? How does she know?

"What the flipping pancakes? H-How do you know? Are you a secret stalker? Or a ninja?" Emmett said yelling the ninja part, attracting attention to us.

I heard a whack & Emmett saying 'ow'.

Angela just laughed Emmett off, but got serious again.

"Well, I was at your house once, but you and Rosalie were out shopping. Bella went downstairs to get tape, but then I heard yelling. Being nosy, I tip-toed downstairs. I saw Charlie hit Bella. I was going to stop it, but Bella was already going back upstairs. I pretended like I didn't know anything because I didn't want to dig out information. If y'all wanted me to know, you guys would tell me," she said.

"It's fine, Angela. We trust you with our secret. & Yes, Charlie's wife/slut hit Bella. The cause of Bella running away is when Alice decided to let Charlie stay innocent, Bella said if she got hit one more time, she would go away," Jasper said with a sigh.

"Damn," Angela said. Angela never swore.

"I-I just d-d-don't know what to do," I said tears threatening to fall down my face.

"I'm so sorry, guys. Is there anything I can do? And by anything, I mean anything," she said sincerely.

"We're just waiting and searching," said Emmett.

I saw the pain in his eyes. No one could even think about understanding the pain we were in. When one of us is gone, it's like they take a part of us with them.

"Well, I will definitely be looking for Bella," she said determination in her eyes.

Hmm, looking for Bella. We could look in her favorite place. Then, an idea hit me. I would tell the others about it later. I finally felt a piece of happiness rush over me. I felt a big smile start to form on my face.

**Edward's POV:**

"Angela, Bella ran away," said Rosalie.

And those words drove a stake through my heart.

Bella ran away. I've given up all hope of finding her. My heart aches whenever I think of her. The throbbing pain was there consistently, reminding me every second that my one true love was gone. Bella was my light and without her, there's no point of me trying to do anything now.

I walked away from the table, and went straight to the school's deck.

"Hey, Cullen. Want a smoke?" one of my basketball friends asked me. Normally, I'd say no and walk away. But then again, what was normal about today? So, I found myself nodding yes.

I lit up my cigarette and took a long drag. I blew out a puff of smoke. A cloud of smoke rose above me, and for once in my life I didn't care about anything.

**Emmett's POV:**

Today was depressing.

"Hey, everybody to my house! Mkay?" I yelled.

They all nodded their heads. We all had gathered at the our house. Edward is a mess, I have never, in all my life with him, seen him like this. Suddenly he's all moody, he's crying and he won't talk to anyone. It's like all the Edwardness is gone. In fact, it took ages to convince him to come here. Do you know how hard it is to talk to a guy who's not talking? Just take my word for it, it's hard. But I guess I don't blame him, none of us do. I can't bare the thought of even loosing my 's like my worst nightmares have all come true, but for Edward. Anyways, I think out of all of us, he's the one that's lost hope. It's depressing.

I hadn't lost hope and neither has anyone else, but maybe Edward was hurt the worst out of this hadn't web lost hope and she thought she was to blame. In fact, she has an idea. I can tell that it's good because for the first time in a week. Alice was struggling to keep herself still.

My thoughts were dragged away as Alice started talking.

"Over the last few days I had a streak of brilliancy," Alice said her eyes brightening.

Way to boast Alice.

"What us it Alice?" Jasper asked, eager to find out the cause of his loves happiness.

My Rosey even looked a bit of excitment in her. I smiled briefly at her as she was sitting next to me.

I grabbed her hand and stroked it, hoping to a smile rise on he face.

"Well! I was thinking about Bella's favorite places, and I remembered this one park she always use to go to when she was sad, she showed it to me and Rose when we first joined this family," Alice gushed.

For a moment no one said anything. I didn't like the tension and silence in the room. I looked over to my Rose.

She looked like she was trying to decide something. Soon enough Rose cracked a smile.

A brilliant smile and I felt like everything was goin to be alright, at least for a little bit.

"Alice... Your right, she lived that whole area!"' Rose half squealed.

I smiled. "We can a search party between us," Jasper suggested.

"Yeah Bella can't hide from all of us!" Alice half shouted

"We'll disucuss it now and go searh soon before sunset" I contributed.

Rose smiled at me. Alice stared discussing places in the area she could be beside the park.

Jasper was contributing ideas about utlities we'd need to bring. Rose was suggesting teams. I threw in a little encouragment here and there.

I like to see everyone happy. They had hit a streak of luck like Alice said. They were grabbing this chance.

They belived.

My eyes darted to the only unhappy soul in the room

Edward.

He hadn't spoken once since we it here.

He was huddled up into a ball- his knees to his chest. He was starring in the direction of everyone else, but his eyes looked distant.

The thing that scared me the most about Edward right now, were his eyes.

His yes showed no sign of hope or reason, like he had given up on life.

He looked like he was appaled at what we were talkin about. Like we were wrong to try an find her.

He looked like he was going to... To crack.

For a hour or so in the girls room, we were all still discussing plans. But no one seemed to noiced Edward except me.

I was worried for my bro.

He didn't look good.

" we could look here when I gets dark t will be easier" " Alice pointed out on a map she retrieved from her book shelf.

"good idea Alice" Roalie commended.

"yeah, great idea!" Jasper joined in.

And that's whbe it happened. Edward looked like something had just been lost.

No it wasn't Bella. I was having a hard time on whether it was his sanity or his genral composure.

"NO NO NO," Edward yelled.

It was both.

Everyone turned tolook at Edward.

"Thats NOT a good idea Alice! None of this is! She's not coming back! If she was coming back she would have told us so! Stop raising your hopes do high... Because in the end your hopes are going to crush everyone..." Edward whispered the last part.

Alice was on the verge of tears in Jaspers arms. Jasper was giving Edward a glare of pure hatred.

"Well it's true! It's all true, the same goes for all of you!" Edward finished.

"Shut up Edward," Rose sneared.

"You don't know ANYTHING" she finished.

Edward didn't say anything

"You know what Edward! Stop sulking and grow up things just don't come to you in life, we hav to find them! I don't even think you care for Bella anymore! The way ou've been acting shows no care at all, it's like she's nothing to you. And you'd rather sit around yelling at us and feeling sorry for yourself, then to help find her" Rose finished.

I was proud of my Rose.

Edward was... was shaking. This is NOT good.

"Get out," Edward said as a whisper.

"What?" Alice chimed softly from Jasper's lap.

"Leave," Edward repaeated through his teeth.

"Now wait a minute Edward, you can't kick them out! This is our home too," Jasper protested.

"Yeah," I agreed.

Edward didn't move or say anything for a moment, but then he turned to look at me and Jasper.

"You guys too," Edward whispered angrily.

"Excuse me? I asked him angrily

"Leave! Get out NOW!" Edward yelled.

Jasper eyed me.

"Look whatever Edward, you need us, and your pushing us away, and I've had it! So fine I will leave, but don't expect me to come back," I told my brother.

Jasper, Rose and Alice got up and followed me out

** Jasper's POV:**

I walked out the door, extremely pissed off at Edward. He kicked us out our own house and he's a spirit crusher, my own brother. I would've never imagined Edward to be just a big asshole.

I pity Edward. If I were in Edward's position, I'd do whatever it took to get Bella back. I wouldn't rest until I found her. Bella's my best friend, and I was doing everything that I could.

Well, we followed Alice's idea about finding Bella. I looked at my phone and it said 2:39 pm. I bet Bella's at the park. We immediately drove to the park, but we came back empty handed. We drove to Alice's house, all hopes down.

**Angela's POV:**

"Ma, I'm going to the park to read. I'll be back at around 6:30 pm," I yelled.

I grabbed my book "Dear John" by Nicholas Sparks, my cell phone, and car keys. I drove my car keys. I drove my car to the park and took a seat on the bench. It was currently 5 pm.

**(A/N I just finished Dear John. I have one word for it: Amazing. I recommend it!)**

I opened my book up and started to read. The way Sparks convey his words just inspires me. I felt like I've been reading for a long time. Then, I heard a crack of thunder. It looked like it was going to rain soon.

So, I put my book up, and accidentally knocked my phone down. As I was about topick it up, I saw a familiar looking brunette listening to her ipod. Is that? Could that be Bella? She always has her ipod, I think it's her.

"Bella?" I yelled. The brunette looked up, and my suspicions were proven correct. There was the face of Bella staring at me. She immediately hopped up and took off in a sprint toward the cars, where the traffic was. I noticed it started to rain, and it was raining hard.

I immediately followed her, but she cut off the cars. I tried to follow, but she disappeared into crowd of people rushing to get to their cars because of the rain.

I stood there, in the rain, looking at the spot Bella was once in. I ran to my car, for the fear of getting pneumonia. I got in and I knew where I had to go.

I drove to Rosalie and Alice's house. I ran to the door soaking wet.

Rosalie answered the door and let me in.

I looked around at the faces of the room, which was Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, and looked them straight in the eyes.

"Guys, I saw Bella," I stated.

**Bella's POV:**

I was finally at the hotel after running home. It started to rain horribly. I threw some sweats on.

I was still in shock that Angela saw me. I knew it was too risky to go out, but being the dumb ass I was, I decided to take the risk.

Damn it. I knew Angela would say something, so I was going to beat her to the punch.

I picked up the hotel phone, put my number as blocked, and dialed the all too familiar number.

"Hello?" asked a voice.

* * *

**So, please don't hate me for the long wait. & Please don't hate me for the cliffies. Yes, I made Edward go to the darker side of the world.  
**

**And I did read Dear John. Fantastic! I cried 3 times reading that book! **

**Review(:**

**Also, when you review: I want you to describe this story in one word.**

**& Everyone who does review will get a shout-out in the next story about what I think of your one word.  
**

**Your word can go from happy to mean to angry, I don't care. I just want to know what you guys really think of this story.**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997**


	25. Phone Calls

**Hey guys(: I'm updating frequently now! ;D So, we 156 reviews, and I asked 150. We got 9 reviews(: 1 more review and you beat my other story(; Well, I'm asking 200 before the story is over[: **

**Btw, how are y'alls summer? Are y'all out of school?**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

**

* * *

**

**Rosalie's POV:**

"I saw Bella," Angela said.

We stared at her as if she just discovered a new planet.

"You did what now?" asked Jasper his eyebrows scrunched together.

"I saw Bella. I was at this park reading when it starts to rain-" Angela said, but was cut off by Alice.

"What park?" demanded Alice.

"I think BREC park," replied Angela.

"I knew it! We went there! Well, continue with your story," Alice said.

"It started to rain and I was about to leave. Then, I saw her. She made a dash for it. I tried to follow her, but I was gonna get hit by cars if I tried," Angela said shaking her head.

"What the hell," I said muttering to myself. Angela heard me and took it the wrong way.

"I'm sorry. I should've gone after her," Angela said.

"No, not you Angela," I said. Nothing was making sense. Nothing at all.

"Well, I really gotta get home. I told my mother I'd be home 40 minutes ago," Angela said sighing and leaving.

"What the hell do we do now?" I said.

That was the question no one had the answer to.

The phone rand taking us all out of our own world.

Emmett gasped very dramatically.

"Emmett, we're not in a horror movie," I said.

"You're right. It's worse than that, we're in reality," he said. Emmett wasn't the same, he barely cracked jokes.

I walked to the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, can you put me on speaker phone?" asked Bella, the person I was least expecting.

"Ok," I said clicking speaker.

"Who is that?" asked Jasper.

I just shook my head and let Bella do all the talking.

"Hey, guys. It's me, Bella. Well, I'm perfectly safe. No harm done. And I bet y'all heard that Angela saw me?" she asked.

We all stayed silent.

"I'll take that as a yes. Guys, please stop searching for me. I really need some alone time. And I know you guys really hate me right now, and I really hope you can forgive me some day," she said.

"Oh, Bella! We're not mad, but ectremely depressed. Especially, Edward! Please come back!" said Alice.

"Alice, I'm so sorry. But I can't come back yet. And is Edward with y'all?" she asked.

"No. Edward kicked us out," Emmett said glumly.

"I'm sorry, guys. I love you all," she said and with that she hung up.

"Was that? Is that? Am I dreaming?" asked Jasper.

"You're not," I said.

"We shouldn't give up hope. She could return any day," said Alice.

"Alice, she isn't. As much as it pains me to saw this, but she's not coming back any time soon," I said closing my eyes holding back tears. Emmett held my hand soothing me.

"I'm tired of y'alls attitude. I'm working hard, and y'all are doing nothing!" Alice yelled standing up.

"Maybe we're tired of faking smiles," I said angrily. As if she was the only one hurting!

"Stop acting like the world revolves around you for once, Hale," she said spitting my old last name at me.

**(A/N By old last name, the last name before she was adopted. FYI, all the people who don't know!)**

"Around me? We've ran around in circles because it was _your _idea, Brandon," I spat at her just as vicious.

"To find Bella. You're acting like you don't even care," she said glaring at me.

"I don't care? Bella would still be here if it weren't for you!" I yelled.

"We all wouldn't be here if it weren't for me!" she yelled back.

"Girls, calm down!" Jasper said.

"Screw it," I said walking out towards my car. I felt a pair of arms on my shoulder. I shook it off rudely and drove around aimlessly for hours. How could this happen? I finally drove back home.

I walked past Alice, Jasper, and Emmett going straight to my room.

I cried. I cried for Bella, for me, for my family, for Edward. I cried because I knew in my heart nothing was right.

**Edward's POV:(And a new scene.)**

My phone rang.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely, not caring who I was talking to. I was currently smoking outside. Ever since, B-Bella left, this was my alternative.

"I love you," the voice I was dying to hear said.

"Bella?" I said dropping my cigarette.

"Who else, silly?" she asked giggling.

"I love you, Bella. Come back," I said whispering.

"I can't yet. I really love you, Edward. And I completely understand if I come back, and you want to break-up," she said softly.

"Bella, love. I love you so fucking much and it hurts me every second you're not here. I wouldn't be surprised if _you _wanted to break up with _me_. I've changed, Bella. I've did things I regret," I whispered.

I kicked my family out and I've taken up a nasty habit. That's what I wanted to tell her, but I didn't.

"I'll love you no matter what. Just go apologize to the family. I love you will all my heart. Never forget that. Goodbye, Edward," she said.

"I love you so much," I said knowing she hung up already.

* * *

**Ya like? Well, you saw Alice and Rosalie hit their breaking points in this chapter! :[ But it's important! Enjoy this chapter! And I'm going on vacation in like 2 weeks ish. I will be in California for 2 weeks. So, I'll try to update. But I can't make any promises. I'll try to update at least twice before I go! **

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997  
**


	26. Unexpected

**Yeah, last time I'm updating til 2-3 weeks. :[ Can i get some reviews? ;D **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

**

* * *

**

**2 weeks later**

**Alice's POV:**

I collected my thoughts and wrote them all down in my journal as I cried silent tears no one heard. Well, I'm pretty sure no one heard me. I was currently in my room and Rosalie was in her room. We weren't talking to each other and it was kind of sad. We're sisters, we need to stick together. The sticking together thing was really working.

I sat there pen in my hand ready to let my words flow freely when I heard Rosalie's music. It was Paramore and extremely loud. I walked out and banged on her door yelling for her to keep it down. How hard could that be?

I walked back to my room hoping I could get my thoughts down on paper. I wrote swiftly about how life was a hell hole and Bella still didn't come back yet. How I prayed night and day things would get better, yet the prayers weren't working.

Right when, I wrote my last sentence I heard a crash.

I ran down stairs and I saw Rosalie trying to separate Emmett and Jasper.

"Stop being an ass-hole," Emmett yelled at Jasper.

"What the hell do you want from me? Happiness because that sure as hell isn't working," Jasper said.

I walked to Jasper and told him calming words, that's when I noticed he was bruised and Emmett had a bleeding lip & a few scratches.

"Emmett, go sit on the couch," I said menacingly.

"Jasper, go sit on the chair. Now," I said just as angry. The reluctantly walked where I told them.

"What the hell happened?" I asked so fiercely both Emmett and Jasper flinched.

They both stayed silent.

"What the hell happened?" I asked even louder this time.

"We got into a fight," muttered Emmett.

"Well, no shit Emmett," I said.

"Don't take it out on my boyfriend. I heard your Jazzy was the start of the fight," Rosalie said.

"What?" I whispered.

"Yeah. He sat there being all pissed off and talking shit. 'Oh, Bella's not coming back and crap.' I was tired of his attitude," Emmett said glaring at Jasper.

"Well, unlike you I actually care. You're going around skipping and singing show tunes," Jasper shot back.

"You know what? Both of you, out the house. Go home," I said leaving and not caring.

The both left silently as me and Rosalie returned back to out business. Which consisted of us, ignoring each other and being silent.

Perfect, right?

**Emmett's POV:**

Alice had kicked us out the house and we left not talking to each other. Well, I wasn't going to let him just disrespect my friend like that.

Us guys sat down in the living room and just stared at each other. None of us were talking to each other.

"Alright. What the hell happened to us?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. We all lost it," Jasper said shaking his head.

"Alright. How about we all get over the shit we've down and actually try to be productive? Talk to Alice & Rose, like true friends do?" I asked tired of playing the charade we had tried to keep up.

"Yeah, let's get cleaned up and talk to Carlisle and Esme soon," I muttered walking into my bathroom and cleaning up my face.

I sat there for a bit, until around 5 pm. We decided to go talk to Carlisle and Esme. Us guys walked down when we heard yelling.

"We can't just do nothing!" screamed Esme.

"What the hell do you expect us to do?" shouted Carlisle.

"Not this. This isn't right!" Esme yelled very angry.

"Then, what is right? We can't save everybody," Carlisle stated.

Esme got very mad and threw one of her dishes on the floor.

"Uhm, hey?" I said walking in where Esme was cleaning the ground and Carlisle was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hello, children," Esme said a little sweet. A little too sweet.

"Hey, kids," said Carlisle.

"Well, we're going to Alice's house," said Jasper giving Esme a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, see you later," said Edward.

I just walked out. We _were_ planning to talk to Esme and Carlisle about what was going on, but we did not want to get in the middle of whatever they were arguing about. We walked in when we saw Charlie yelling at Rosalie and Alice.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"God, these other 3 kids!" yelled Charlie.

"Charlie, back off!" yelled Rosalie.

"Gosh, kids these days. So damn annoying!" Charlie yelled.

We argued for a bit when the door swung open.

**Bella's POV:**

I sat in my empty hotel room staring out the rainy window. No point to do anything with my time, wasting it day and day. When, an idea hit. Why the hell am I doing this? I've run away enough from Charlie. But damn it, enough is enough.I got my back-pack, checked out, and ran the hell out of there.

I knew where I was going and I wasn't going to give up without a fight.

I ran all the way back home, not caring about the rain and wind whipping across my face. I shivered out of the coldness, but this wasn't going to stop me from getting home. I finally arrived, soaking wet. I grabbed my key, and turned the lock. I wasn't sure if this was the right decision, but my heart told me it was right. I opened the door and was met by 7 pairs of eyes.

* * *

**Hehehhe, cliffy[: So ya like? Review! :) Btw, I'm leaving for California tomorrow! ;D No updates for 2-3 weeks. D: Sorry!**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997  
**


	27. Maybe

**Soo, I am back from vacation. California's weather is completely amazing(: The beach is soo gorgeous. & So, are the boys there(; Wink wink, nudge nudge. Well, enough of me rambling. Here's the chapter! ;D Review it upppp.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV:**

"Oh great, another one is back! Don't get too comfortable sweetie. Cause you girls are going to the adoption center," Charlie stated blankly while storming out the room.

"Hi," I managed to squeak out. Soon, I was tackled in hugs. I, more or less, expected them to be horribly angry at me. After I was let go from hugs, I look at Edward. Our lips immediately attached to each others. It started to get really heated, when I remembered people were in the room. My blush rose to my cheeks, leaving me all red.

"I love you," he whispered kissing my ear.

"I love you too," I murmured toward the love of my life.

"Wait, wait! I don't want to be the downer, but did you hear what Charlie said?" questioned Rose, worry clearly on her face.

There was dead silence for a second. We all heard him, we heard quite clearly. We were just all to happy to even let the though register.

"Yeah, I sure heard him.." I muttered.

"Focus on the negative later. Positive now!" Emmett sang pulling us all into a big hug. I laughed at his not so subtle attempt of avoiding a sad moment.

"I really want to apologize. I shouldn't have run away. We're a family and we're supposed to stick together. I guess-I guess I was just scared," I admitted not meeting their eyes.

Then, Alice started hitting me with her shoe. She wore ballet flats today. Thank God, she wasn't wearing heels!

"Ouch! Ow!" I hissed as she repeatedly whacked me with her shoe. I started flailing my arms and running away from the angry little fairy.

"That's for scaring us by leaving," she quipped while putting her shoe back on and fixing her clothes.

"Oh, Alice!" I shouted tackling her in a hug.

"What's new?" I asked wondering what I missed in the past 4 or 5 weeks.

"Well, graduation is in 3 months. So, you got some catching up to do," smirked Rose.

"I know that! I meant with you guys!" I said laughing.

There was suddenly an intense feeling in the air.

"We all hit our breaking points," sighed Jasper.

"I hit rock bottom and started smoking," whispered Edward. He looked so, so broken.

"Me and Jasper punched each other," Emmett tried to add in discreetly. My eyes widened a huge amount at the thought of Emmett and Jasper getting into it.

"Alice and I had insults flying across the room," Rosalie confessed looking very impressed. Alice nodded when Rosalie said what she said.

"Listen here. Never. Ever do these things because of me," I said staring into each of their eyes. I took a seat & cupped Edward's face and spoke.

"Don't do stupid things because of me. I'd never forgive myself," I said kissing the tip of his nose.

Then, Charlie burst in with his keys dangling in his hands.

"Get packing, darlings," Charlie laughed with a huge smirk plastered onto his face. Us 6 stared at him, all shell shocked.

"You're joking," scoffed Alice.

"You wish. Now go!" he yelled like a mad man. I walked in my room and started packing. What other choice did I have?

"Edward?" I called. I saw him sitting there numbly.

"You just came back. I'm not losing you again," Edward murmured pulling me into a hug.

"You know I don't deserve you,"I stated looking into his deep green eyes.

"That's a lie," he said in the same tone. I just sighed as he helped me pack. I packed every thing I owned, which was a lot. I met everyone downstairs. The boys left, but not before promising us that they'd try to fix what we call our life. Charlie drove us, which we profusely disagreed with. There us 3 sisters walked into the adoption center.

**Edward's POV:**

We all jumped into Emmett's jeep and waited patiently as he drove home.

"Esme, the girls were put up for adoption," Emmett said all so glumly.

"Really?" Esme gasped, but there was this twinkle in her eyes.

"Esme, why are you so happy?" I asked truly curious.

"Well, I just this amazing recipe to cook," she gushed, but I knew she was lying. I could she was lying, she was my mother after all! Well, if she wanted us to know, she'd tell us.

"What should we do?" questioned Jasper.

"Oh, just wait and see how the situation plays out," Esme said trying to be all nonchalant.

"You want us to do nothing?" Jasper shot Esme a lot that was probably questioning her sanity.

"Patience is usually rewarded, honey," she said patting Jasper's head and leaving the room.

"I think Carlisle's got her hopped up on some medication," Emmett said.

**Esme's POV:**

I walked out of the room with a happy face, put on for the boys. But this is not a happy situation... well it's a little bit of one. I can finally help those girls. I can adopt them. It will be good for them. Good for me, I've never had a daughter. And good for the boys to be close to the people they love.

Finally save those girls from the life they've had to have. Finally give those girls what they deserve. And that's a good life, with support, friends, and a loving family. I put on a concerned face that I had been hiding underneath that happiness. I have to talk to Carlisle now. And I need to be serious, and bent on what I want, nothing less. For the boys' sake, and for the girls' sake this needs to happen.

I walked over to my husband's study, content and scornful on what I wanted. Nothing could stop me. Well at least that's what I wanted.I didn't bother knocking I just walked straight in. Carlisle wouldn't mind. Carlisle had his gaze locked on bunch of papers in front of him, not even glancing my way as I entered.

"Honey?" I asked, deciding to go for a softer approach. Angry Esme doesn't need to be pulled out right now. Though later Carlisle might have it coming for him if he doesn't see it my way. Carlisle momentarily kept staring at his papers, until he brought his eyes to mine.

He smiled softly at me, before his expression changed to a worried slash confused.

"Yes darling?" He asked unsure of what I was doing here. I usually didn't just, walk not his office, unless I didn't have anything important to say.

"Well, I need to talk to you about something. Something that could change this family. But for good" I told him. Carlisle took one look at his papers before he got up and ushered me to the couch that sat in the corner of the dully lighted study room. The way Carlisle liked it.

"Tell me all about it" He half smiled, but I could see he was unsure about what I was about to say. Whether it was what I thought was right, or something all of us would agree on.

"The girls, Rosalie, Bella and Alice, as you know are in an abusive unsupportive family" I started.

Carlisle nodded sadly as he moved his hand to hold mine.

"Well, the boys have just told me that their father, has finally busted and have moved them to the adoption centre" I continued.

Carlisle then froze as he got where I was going with this. He knew I wanted to adopt the girls..

"Honey.." He trailed off. He didn't want to.. Well I'd change his mind.

"Carlisle we have to! It'll be good for everyone. Me , the girls, the boys, the family, you have to agree tot this. I don't see how we can't." I explained.

Carlisle expression was pained. "Esme, I don't think that's such a good idea. The girls will get a home, it'll all be ok. You don't need to interfere" He half protested.

I looked at my husband with wide eyes. He thought this was interfering? Interfering?" I asked sternly. I was going to break soon if he continued on this road.

"No, I didn't mean it like that… it's just I think it's a big decision, I mean to take in, three teenagers? That's big darling. I don't think we could handle it. Beside they need to be independent. They  
deserve a new life" Carlisle explained.

I understood where he was coming from, but it's not where I'm going. "Carlisle they could be separated" I argued as I stood up angrily to stare down on him.

Carlisle stood up with me and grabbed my hands. "Darling, I want to help them as well, but there are many consequences tot his one action. The girls' might miss home. They might not like us as  
much as they thought they would. And what if the girls and the boys fight? What if one if Bella and Edward fought? Or Rosalie and Emmett? Or Alice and Jasper? They wouldn't stand to live in this house. They might run away. Do you want to be part of the cause of that, when they say they don't want to live with us anymore? Honey this is big" He explained with softly.

He didn't like saying no to me or to a happy life for someone else. I put my hands over his shoulders and pulled him closer. "We'll deal with that when it gets closer.

But I don't think that's going to happen. After all this, I don't think any of the couples will want to fight. They've all done so much for each other. Honey we have to do this. For the happiness of our boys' and those girls'. Everything's going to work out. You'll see. Just please agree with me" I almost pleaded.

Carlisle looked deep into y eyes as he sighed. He knew he wasn't going win with me, plus I was right, and he knew it.

I never ask for anything. And when I do, it's for others. And everyone in my family know I'm always right.

"Alright dear" He said as he pressed his lips to mine. I smiled at him as he pulled me closer.

"Thank you" I whispered. "Just... give me some time to think" He replied.

I wanted to argue with that, but I knew that's what I was going to get. Hopefully nothing changed by tomorrow.

I want those girls in a loving family as soon as possible.

I begged mentally that he would agree tot his. I mean he already has. But, he could always change his mid.

That's why he's thinking. Because he's unsure.

But I need to let him think. Let him see the good things about this idea.

I just hope he says yes.

* * *

**Heheheheh, anyone see that coming? I know Kristex Cullen sure took a guess at it. Hmmm, well you just have to review and make me & LadyVerRose want to update faster! :)**

**Also, this story has 2 more chapters and an epilogue.**

**There's: Chapter 28. Chapter 29(the last official chapter). Then, CHapter 30(the epilogue!)**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997**


	28. When in Rome

**Heyyy guys! Yeah, I'm on an updating roll! ;D All thanks to LadyVerRose! :) So, school is starting in like 3 weeks. D: It sucks! Well, Life is Hard will be done by then. :( Well, enjoy this chapter!**

**& bare with me because there will skipping around in points of views. Well, only 3 or 4(; **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV:**

I had just got my Edward back. I had just returned. I had just felt at home again. And then everything had come crashing down. From home to the adoption center Rose, Alice and I stand in now, it feels like nothing could be worse then this feeling.

The feeling of loosing something you never had to start with. Loosing, a family, a dad that I have aways wished to be away from. Now that I am, I'm not happy at all.

The same thought were placed in our heads as Charlie signed us in, charming the lady at the reception desk.

She thought he was lovely. We all knew better.

I was loosing the only father I have ever had. The one that used to tuck me in at nights when I was little. A little of me- and thats a tiny bit- kind of felt a longing to that was less then two of the hundred percent. The rest was spent of the longing to not loose my sisters. To not loose Edward.

I know I can't kid myself. And neither can Alice and Rose. We are going to be spilt up. Put into strange new homes, or just stay here for the rest of our miserable lives. No chances for a future, nofriends, no family.

Rose and Alice were staring at the floor, but I could tell they don't want to be here as much as I did.

Though it was good to know, we'd never have to face another, slap, or hit, or drunken Charlie, we don't know what our futures are going to be like now. At least with Charlie, we knew we were all going to be together, be independent, believe in each other. We all knew what was coming. We could all decide. And there were a few surprises but we welcomed them.

Being signed over to the receptionist, with a warm smile, did not give me the homey touch I needed and wanted. It gave me the feeling of an unknown future, and an unfamiliar and unsafe life. Always living in fear and regret. Regret that I didn't spend more time with Edward, because of my selfish act of running away. I thought about turning around to say one last goodbye to the selfish bastard  
that I had to call my father, but I soon decided that it was best that the last image of my father was of him smiling. Even if it was totally fake.

We were leaded through a small corridor, with children laughing and playing. They didn't have any comfort zone. They've all grown up like this. They wouldn't remember the good times they had with their real family. I pity and envied them. I had all my good and bad memories, and i was stuck with them for the rest of my life.

We were lead into a room with four beds. I couldn't bring myself to stare at my siblings, it was just too sad. I couldn't bare to see their destroyed faces. I just wanted to wake up from the nightmare that is my life. If this was a nightmare, I have to give my mind props for creating Edward. He's been one of the lights in my darkness, along with my sisters.

But I'm not crazy, and I'm not a false believer. So I know this is all real. It's all the reality of the life I've been given. I sadly idly by on my bed as I watched my sisters do the same.

I didn't make eye contact, and none of us spoke. I lay on my bed holding in everything I felt.

The moonlight was strong, and was peeking in through the small window at the top of the wall. I heard soft sobbing coming from my left. I knew it was Alice. I wanted to do the same. I wanted to comfort her. But I didn't know what to say. To make things better. Because i don't think any light can be shed on this darkness.

**Jasper's POV: (New day & new scene!)**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I bet that was Bella's cooking! Then, I remembered. The girls were put up for adoption and we were going to fix it. Well, we couldn't do anything on an empty stomach, now could we? I ran to the kitchen table, to be met with Edward and Emmett stumbling in; taking a seat, forks in hand.

"Mom, we're going to the adoption center," stated Emmett syrup covering his face.

"You are, now?" Esme questioned while scrubbing her pan.

"Yeah, we were going to go now," I said putting my plate in the sink while kissing her cheek.

"Well, have fun baby. Oh, can you guys be back by 12?" she replied. "Sure thing, mom," Edwad said putting his plate up also. Emmett and Edward followed me out the kitchen and we went to get ready to visit the reason for our existance. The girls. I smiled as I thought of Alice. That little girl can be much at times, but that's what makes her Alice. And Alice being Alice, is why I love her. I sighed contently; trying to figure out an outfit that is 'Alice-Worthy'. I put on some jeans and a light grey v-neck. I grabbed a pair of vans and walked into Emmett's room.

"Dude, can you speed things up a bit?" I asked as I saw him sitting on the ground in only boxers. "Fine, fine," he said muttering something about 'Alice rubbing off on me'. I walked downstairs, and Edward was already there. Finally, Emmett decided to grace us with his apperance.

"Take some food to the girls please," Esme smiled. "Thanks, mom," I called taking the food. I saw Emmett dig through it, but he was soon aquainted by Edward's hand. "Dude, not you food," Edward said taking away the bag. "Who's car we taking?" I asked. "Edward's soccer mom car," Emmett smirked. "It is not a soccer mom car!" Edward exclaimed. I just patted him on the back, while walking to his "soccer mom" car. Edward drove to the adoption center and parked the car. We walked to the front desk asking for Alice, Rosalie, and Bella Swan.

"Oh! _Please _don't tell me you're trying to adopt someone," the lady with her hands crossed together. We laughed at her antics, I'm pretty sure we were to young to adopt anyways..

"Thank God," she muttered and lead us to a door. She left to give us some privacy, but not before begging us not to do anything _inappropiate_. Emmett just wagged his eyebrows at her, which got her worried. The girls were still sleeping; I checked my cellphone for the time. Dang, it's was only 8:23 am. Us guys went to our girlfriends in an attempt to wake them up. I sat on Alice's bed leaving a trail of kisses on her face from her forehead to her neck, leaving one chaste kiss on the lips. Then, she giggled as her eyes flew open.

"Jazzy!" she squealed evelopping me into a big hug. I sat on her bed and pulled her into my lap while wrapping my arms around her waist. I looked at the others and see their attempts. Edward was now laying down in bed with Bella, their hands together. I saw Emmett pouting on Rose's bed while she glared at him.

"Emmett, what did you do now?" Edward asked. "I tickled Rose and she exploded at me!" Emmett said using his arms to put some emphasis. "Nice one, bro," I said laughing at his expression. Well, soon Rosalie kissed his cheek and they were back to being the happy and weird couple they've always been.

I then noticed that the 4th bed was empty so I pointed at it and gave them a questioning look. "Oh, no one uses that bed," said Rosalie.

"What do you want to do today?" Bella asked still laying down. "I'm pretty sure we can't leave this jail cell," Rose sighed dramatically. "Oh, Esme made some food for you guys," Edward piped taking out the plate of food. "Mmm, finally some good food. We've only been here one night and I already hate the food," Alice remarked climbing out of my lap. I noticed she was wearing some shorts and a tank top which made her legs look really long. I licked my lips. No, Jasper! Bad thoughts as I mentally yelled at myself.

The girls sat on the ground eating their food hungrily. "Yum!" Alice said walking to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Bella and Rosalie followed, but soon they came out. "Now, back to my unanswered question. What shall we do today?" Bella asked yet again. "Okay, you guys can't leave and we have to leave at 12. So maybe just watch a movie?" Emmett proposed. "How about _When in Rome_?" Bella suggested pulling it out her suitcase. We all nodded in agreement, then Bella dimmed the lights. Finally, after the movie was down it was around 10:01 am. "I love the ending," gushed Bella. "A total chick flick," Emmett murmured which Rosalie smacked him for.

"I'm bored," Alice said.

"How about Have you never?" suggested Rosalie. "Yes!" Emmett screamed. "So, we'll all go around playing saying a _Have you never _and we hold up 10 fingers. If you have done the have you never, you put one of your fingers down. The person with the most fingers left wins," stated Rosalie. "Alright, have you never gotten wasted and done some embarassed," I said smiling. I looked around, everyone except me and Rosalie put one finger down.

"What! I can actually hold my vodka down!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Okay, have you never gotten laid," stated Alice smirking at Bella. Everyone put a finger down. "Yes, Eddie finally got some!" yelled Emmett which caused both Bella _and _Edward to blush. "Have you never danced around in your underwear," Edward remarked. The girls and _Emmett _put a figure down. We all stared at him incredously! He just shrugged innocently at us. So, this was the score: I had 9 fingers, Rosalie/Edward had 8 fingers, Alice/Bella/Emmett had 7 fingers.

"Have you never been caught making out," Bella shrugged. Emmett and Rosalie put down a finger. I laughed so hard I nearly fell off the bed, then Alice tried to help me; I took her down with me. I gave her a big kiss, but was interrupted by Bella and Rosalie going onto Alice's bed and staring at us. "Are you keeping it pg down there?" asked Emmett which made Bella and Rose laugh; which led to them falling on us. Edward tried to help Bella up, but Emmett tripped him. Then, Edwad went tumbling down, but not before he grabbed Emmett's leg. So, here we were all in a pile.

"Dear mercy, get off!" Alice screamed trying to slide her way out. Finally, everybody got off and we decided not to play anymore, but go home so Esme wouldn't get worried.

"Bye girls," I said giving them hugs and walking to Edward's soccer mom car. We made it home and saw Esme outside planting flowers in her garden. She came in with dirt on her hands.

"Me and Carlisle are going to go out for lunch. Promise me you won't do anything dangerous?" said Esme. We just nodded and went back to sulking in our rooms, since we had to leave the girls.

**Esme's POV:**

I went to take a shower and get dressed in a simple white and cream dress. I got into the car and went to pick up Carlisle from the hospital. I walked to the front desk and asked for Calisle. He came out looking happy and I gave him a tiny peck on the lips. I saw some nurses glare at me in envy. Well, I was lucky to have him.

"You ready, honey?" Carlisle asked me.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I smiled at him. He drove to the adoption center and I looked at the place nervously. What if Bella, Rosalie, and Alice didn't want to be adopted by us? I took deep breaths trying to calm myself. Carlisle grabbed my hand soothingly. We walked in hand and hand to the desk.

"We want to adopt Rosalie, Alice, and Bella Swan," I stated nervously.

"Okay, let's go meet the girls," said the lady at the desk. We waited in the waiting room until she brought us the girls. At first, they just looked at us. Then, they ran up and gave us hugs.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" asked Bella wiping away some tears. "We're here to adopt our 3 favorite girls," Carlisle said as he pulled them into another hug.

"Well, let's go talk adoption papers," said the lady as the girls went to wait in there rooms. The process was fairly quick, we signed some papers and release form. We got their birth certificates, medication, and all the private stuff.

We grabbed the girls and drove them home.

"Thank you," Alice said quietly. "Anything for you, honey," I said touching her hands.

"I can't wait to see the boys expression," said Carlisle smiling.

"They don't know?" squeaked Rosalie. I shook my head and watched as her smile widened. We finally arrived home and walked into the living room. I bet the boys were just sulking in their rooms. Oh, how they would never expect this.

"Boys, come down here! We have some people we want you to meet," I yelled up the stairs. They girls were standing behing me and Carlisle's backs.

"What, mom?" groaned Emmett. "Yeah?" asked Edward running his hand through his hair. Jasper just groaned.

Then, we stepped aside so that they could see the girls.

* * *

**Soo, we have one chapter & one epilogue left! Well, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review(; Alsoooo, I hope you like the cliffy.**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997**


	29. Perfection

**Hey guyssssss[: I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter! & OMG, WE HIT 200! I screamed with happiness when I found out. I want to thank everyone who reviewed & I'm so sad this story is closing up because this is "officially" the last chapter. :( **

**There's the epilogue, which is nearly finished, and will be put up soon after this chapter! I'll say the epilogue will be posted in about a week or two(: I want to thank everyone who stuck with me through this story. Now, enough of my blabbing & on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own this. SM does. :\ **

**Esme's POV:**

I watched as the boys had different emotions displayed on there faces. It went from; bored to shocked to happy and last but not least adoration. Finally, the ran towards the girls to engulf them in big hugs. Carlisle and I stepped to the side to let the boys enjoy their moment.

I stepped back and I felt Carlisle's hand around my waist as I put my arm to his side. This was the life the girls deserved.

"H-How and when did this happen?" Edward asked still holding Bella in his arms.

"Did you really think your mother and I went to lunch?" Carlisle asked.

"I love you!" Emmett yelled running towards me and wrapping himself on my leg. I just patted his head a little awkwardly. The boys then left to show the girls around the house.

"I'm glad we did this. Seeing the boys this happy, is great," Carlisle said which made me love him even more than I thought possible.

"I love you," I murmured. "As I love you," he smiled then placed a kiss on my lips.

**Alice's POV:**

Jasper ran to me and gave me a quick kiss. I wrapped my arm around his waist and stayed by his side the whole time. After the very happy get together, Jasper decided to show me his room. And no, we weren't going to do anything, unlike Rosalie; I have self control. But then again, Jasper in flannel pants might test my control.

He grabbed my hand while leading me upstairs to his room. It was beautiful! It even had a balcony! I gasped and got a little teary eyed.

"I love this, Jasper," I said giving him a hug. He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head. I smiled because Jasper was my life; and I'm just so glad I get the spend the rest of it with him.

"Come on, honey. Let's go to the balcony," he said grabbing my hand and leading me out.

It was an amazing view. It was twilight which meant the sky was orange, pink, purple, and blue; decorated by a couple of stars in sky. The lake in the distance sparkled and glistened; distant clouds in many different shapes. It was the perfect time: it was beautiful and represented the ending of a new day.

"It's beautiful," I murmured.

"You are," Jasper said looking me straight into the eyes.

Then, he pulled me in towards him, dipped me, and then gave me the best kiss I ever had. It was sweet, passionate, and sensual.

"This is perfect," he whispered once his lips parted from mine.

"It is," I whispered back before pulling him into another kiss; it was perfect and nothing would ruin it.

**Rosalie's POV:**

Emmett gave me the grand tour of the house. It was beautiful, no it was gorgeous. I was in love with the house! I almost loved it as much as I loved Emmett. Ha, now I was lying. I could never love anything more than Emmett. From his handsomeness to his sillyness, well I had to have all of it.

Finally, we found to his room and we laid there. We absorbed the rightness and reality of this situation that I, well _we _were in because we were all in this together. Not that I minded because this is what I needed. I needed love, compassion, and a family. I may seem like the ice queen at times, but that is all a front.

Emmett, well he made me put down all my walls and made me trust again. He shaped as a person I'd never thought I'd be. He made me feel confident and sexy, and well everything I believed I wasn't.

"I love you, Emmett," I said loud enough for him to hear.

"I love you too, Rosie," he said kissing the top of my head. He seemed so nervous and twitchy.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked him sitting up.

"Okay, well. It's just-You know what? Screw it! I've never been a man of words, but Rosalie I love you with all my heart. You make me feel alive and connected to you. You're the only person who understands me and makes me happy. I'm just happy I have you, and I just-just can't believe everything is finally going to be alright. Like everything is falling into it's right place!" Emmett exclaimed.

I stared at him for a bit and finally stopped gaping. Emmett was never a man of emotional words and I just couldn't believe it.

"Emmett, that may be the sweetest thing anyone has _ever _told me," I whispered tears forming in my eyes.

"Come here, baby," he said taking me in.

He then pulled me into the most amazing kiss I would have ever experienced in my life. It made me go weak at the knees and it was perfect. I couldn't have asked for anything more.

**Bella's POV:**  
As soon as I was in Edward's arms, I never left. I kissed his lips before stopping so things didn't get _too _carried away. I smiled at him once before he would give me a tour, while the others got their tours around the house. For as long as I've been dating Edward, I've never had a tour of his magnificent house.

First was his kitchen, which just granite counter tops and the usual kitchen appliances. Next, his living room which I've been too. Next, we went upstairs to the bedrooms. Then, we went to Carlisle's and Esme's room with was beautifully designed. It was all white, with a king sized bed, a chandelier, a big closet, and a very squishy carpet.

We then headed on to Alice's and Jasper's room, which was the standard brown, a big bed, and a lovely balcony. Next was, Emmett's and Rosalie's room. We walked in on to a not so pretty sight, which meant Emmett & Rosalie in a bed. Not good! We ran for dear lives, until I stumbled into Edward's room.

I would would be sharing a room with Edward. I was surprised when I saw Edward's room. It was a lovely tan queen sized bed, with matching dresser, his own bathroom, and an amazing view! I gasped.

"I love it!" I squeaked running onto the bed and jumping on it. Edward soon joined me and we laid there peacefully hand in hand. I'm just so glad that, this turned out so fantastically. I'm living with the love of my life with some amazing adults. How did I get so lucky?

"I'm so lucky to have you," I whispered to Edward. I felt if I talked any louder, it would interrupt this content moment.

"I'm so happy that you're here with me and I can protect you," he whispered back into my ear and pulling me into a hug.

Then, he soon pulled me up off my feet and clicked a song on his ipod. I soon heard the notes of Claire de Lune float in the air. I loved this song, so classic and sweet.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" asked Edward taking my hand in his and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Yes, you may," I said wrapping my arms around his neck; as we danced slowly around his room. Never would I imagine this moment to be so _perfect_. Like what we were doing was what it was meant to be.

"I love you," he said looking at my face; love and adoration clear in his eyes.

"And I love you," I said looking in his beautiful green eyes.

He then pulled me into a sweet yet passionate kiss; while we let the world melt away from us.

* * *

**So, I really loved this chapter[: So, this is the last chapter. This _technically _"the end" but I still have the epilogue which you guys will love, I promise you. So, enjoy, read, review(: I'm just happy with this story!**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997**


	30. Epilogue: Vacation

**Hey, guys. This is the last chapter. :( I really _really _really hope you guys enjoy it! VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**  
**Disclaimer: SM owns it! :\**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV:**

I was laying in bed with Edward listening to his ipod when he was being extremely sweet. He told me "I was the reason for his existence." Well, that definitely made me swoon. I leaned in and gave him a kiss, which was completely amazing when I was interrupted by the door slamming open and I girly scream being let out. Edward glared at Emmett while I shot him a confused look.

"Get a room!" Emmett shrieked out covering his eyes with his hands. "Dear brother, we _were _in a room _with _the door closed." I stated evenly. "Gonna get some action? Good job, bro!" Emmett declared putting his hand out for a high five, but dropped it awkwardly when me and Edward shot him an incredulous look.

"Now, can we get the real reason you decided to rudely interrupt us?" Edward shot raising an eyebrow. "What? I can't visit my brother and my _favorite _sister without have an alternate motive?" Emmett joked. Alice skipped softly into the room hitting Emmett lightly on the shoulder. "Hey! I heard that! But the real reason Emmett was here is because I sent him to retrieve Bella, but he failed. Now come on, we're going to the beach!" Alice giggled loudly.

Yes, we're on vacation! We are currently in Los Angeles, California! Apparently, the Cullen's own a beach house here! They visit every other summer. I wouldn't mind going to Venice Beach, it'd be nice. I don't want to leave Edward though. I sighed.

"You can't make me go!" I yelled going to hide under the covers. Edward just laughed at me, but Alice let out an aggravated sigh and marched over to me. I felt Edward put a protective arm around my waist. Suddenly, there was a thump and Edward's arm was not around my waist. "Ouch, Alice! You are pretty strong for being so tiny!" Edward complained. Then, Alice was dragging me to her room.

I sat there glaring at the wall while sitting on Alice's bed. "Oh stop whining!" Alice bellowed through something at me, which made me fall. Oh how I missed the floor. "Clumsy are we?" Alice giggled while skipping into the bathroom. I glared, but then decided to see what she threw at me. I was met by a very skimpy bathing suit.

"Mary Alice Brandon! What is this?" I shrieked at her when she came tying her top part of her bathing suit. "A bathing suit," Rosalie said slowly while entering the room. "I'm not wearing this," I said defiantly. "Okay, Bella. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. But in the end, you will wear it," Alice told me. I just groaned but went to change knowing I could not argue against her.

"In the jeep!" Emmett yelled while grabbing a surf board; running outside. We all ran towards the jeep. I sat on Edward's lap. Rosalie was in the passenger seat next to Emmett and Alice was sitting next to Jasper. Carlisle and Esme took their own car for "privacy". I feel as if they didn't want to be seen with a bunch of teenagers.

Suddenly, the song "California Gurls" by Katy Perry came on. How freaking ironic? We were in California & riding in a jeep. We started to sing very loudly attracting the attention of many. It's like a scene in a movie where the popular girl walks in and everyone turns & stares at her. We were the popular girl. How weird.

Finally, Emmett found a parking spot after 10 minutes of driving in a circle. We ran as fast as we could through hot sand-which wasn't fast enough for our feet to not get scorched- to set up our beach towels. I pulled off my jumper and suddenly felt very self-conscious. I mean come on, you would be too! Alice and Rose pulled off their clothes too.

"Damn!" yelled Emmett attracting_ more _attention! "I agree," Jasper said eyeing Alice. "Woah," Edward remarked. "Wow, yourself," I said not caring that I was being rude and staring at his 6 pack. "Honey, can you put sunscreen on me?" I asked. "Yeah, babe," Edward replied rubbing my back slowly. I soon turned around to put sunscreen on his amazingly chiseled body.

"Last one in the water is a rotten egg!" screamed Emmett getting a head start to run into the water. I ran as fast as my legs could move because come on; who wants to be the rotten egg? Unfortunately for Alice, she was the last one in due to her short legs. "You're a rotten egg," I teased. Alice did her puppy dog pout and Jasper put his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"Let's play tag!" Rosalie suggested. "Not it!" we all screamed, but Emmett screamed it 2 seconds after we did. Some times I pray for that boy. Emmett was it and we all tried to swim away from him. We all swam around trying to be it. I know, we were being very childish! But who cares? It's vacation! I ended up being it like twice! Finally, I suggested volleyball because well, I love volleyball!

"Volleyball? Boys vs Girls? You up for it?" I smirked at them. "Bring it!" exclaimed Jasper. "Oh, don't worry, we will," Rosalie replied smiling. "We're gonna kick some ass!" proclaimed Emmett when an angry looking parent went up to him. "I suggest you refrain for profanity on this beach! This is a family orientated beach!" the person declaimed while stalking away muttering something about "teens" and "stupid."

We burst out laughing at the situation. Then, we started to play volleyball. I served it over hand and watched as it sailed over the net, no one touching it. Ace! We continued to bump, spike, and serve it back and forth. But the boys "won" by 2 points. It was totally unfair because they were calling out fouls for the dumbest things!

"Who's the winner now?" gloated Emmett doing a little happy dance. "Well, you cheated!" emphasized Rose. "Nuh-uh!" Emmett said back. Rosalie just scoffed at him, but soon jumped on his back for revenge. He just laughed at gave her a piggy back ride down the beach. Jasper lifted Alice bridal style up and raced behind Rosalie and Emmett. Edward and I were the only ones left, I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward looking at me.

"Oh no! You are not lifting me up!" I said running, but he caught up with me. He threw me over his shoulders, while I laughed at him. We walked back to our spot and saw Esme & Carlisle reading.

"Hey guys!" I said waving at them. "Hello, dear," smiled Esme. "You girls liking the vacation?" asked Carlisle. "Yes, we're loving it," gushed Alice. "Well, there's a bonfire tonight. Would you guys like to go?" asked Esme. "Oh! Yeah, sure," Rosalie sang happily.

"Well, let's go home to get ready," suggested Jasper. "Sure. What time does it start?" asked Edward. "Around 7. So, we should head home now," said Alice. We packed up our stuff and headed home. We took fresh showers and went to put on the freshly laid out clothes selected by Alice. Alice gave me a cute, short flower print dress and some flip flops. I threw my hair into a curly bun.

Emmett then drove us back to the beach, just after the fire had been lit. It was a beautiful scene. You could see the the sunset and the silhouettes of people's figures in the distance. The sky was decorated with many colors; stars being here of there in the sky. We all took a seat by the logs, wrapped in light blankets; watching the flames lick the tips of the logs.

"Guys, this is my favorite vacation yet," Rosalie said quietly, but everyone heard her. "Agreed," I said putting my 2 cents , we started to talk amongst each other. I sat there and pondered for a bit while the others carried into their conversations animatedly.

"Y'all?" I asked getting there attentions as they turned toward me.

"I want to say something. I used to think _'Life isn't fair.'_ Life's a bitch and that Life is Hard. But I don't regret it at all. Not even once. Life being Hard brought me to you guys. That could be the best thing that's happened to me. I'm sitting here with all my favorite people. So, yeah Life may be Hard, but with y'all. anything is possible," I observed even tearing up a bit.

"I love you," Edward whispered into my ear. I flashed him a smile and kissed his cheek.

"I agree. Sure life could've been better, but right now. _Nothing _could be better than this," Alice commented.

"Yeah, Life is a bitch, but if it was easy; it'd be a slut," Emmett said as we laughed at the oddly enough true statement.

"Yeah, we've have our fights, but who hasn't? We've been through hell and back; and I'd do it again in a heart beat for you guys. Throughout this whole trip, I've figured something out. Life _is _Hard, but with the ones you love, it doesn't matter. Every single second is worth it," added Rosalie.  
We all exchanged our genuine smiles and we cherished this precious moment as we would with along with all the others.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Yeah, the end(: So, this is my piece of work including LadyVerRose's work too! This my copyright and will not stand for other stealing my ideas, along with LadyVerRose's idea!**

**I will not be having a sequel or at least that's what I've currently decided. I hope you enjoyed this story and I'm glad for all the support I've gotten. I would never have gotten this finish if it wasn't for you guys reviews and messages. So, I hope you enjoy my other story too.**

**Love,**  
**Tommygrl1997**


End file.
